I'll Be There
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Sasuke es un demonio en busca de venganza, que en su camino encontrara algo más de lo esperado. Terminado. Secuela DETENIDA.
1. Chapter 1

**Universo Alterno.**

**Género: **Sobrenatural/Suspenso/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina.

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:**Konoha Girl (Thankies!)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
>- Hablan<p>

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**I'll Be There**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era otra noche como todas. En la oscuridad de su habitación, – la que se había ganado después de matar a uno de los demonios superiores. Orochimaru. – apreciando en un espejo de cuerpo completo en lo que se había convertido, como sus ojos negros que expresaban que había perdido la humanidad que alguna vez pudo tener.

Su fría mirada se perdió en su reflejo, en como éste se iba dispersando, dando paso a imagen de un niño de no más de ocho años, que se dirigía con alegría de vuelta a su hogar, con la ilusión de contarle a su madre como le había ido el primer día de clases.

Los puños de quien observaba la escena de su pasado, se apretaron sin darse cuenta. Porque así era. Aquello que sus perlas negras capturaban, no era más que una parte de su pasado. La misma memoria que había forjado su destino, su razón de vivir.

La sangre, el silencio que olía a muerte, y por último visualizar como un ser de apariencia humana, les arrebataba la vida sin esfuerzo alguno. El pequeño trató de gritar, de moverse para escapar, pero el miedo le impedía dar paso alguno. Por mucho que se decía a si mismo que debía escapar, que si se quedaba ahí su vida se extinguiría, le era imposible.

Esa noche fue muerto a manos de ese demonio de ojos rojos, siendo revivido por un ser que jamás había visto, que se había valido de su odio para tentarlo con poder. En ese preciso momento perdió su alma, pero había vuelto a nacer como un vengador.

No importaba que los años siguieran pasando, porque eso sólo permitía que su rencor creciera con más fuerza.

Sus ojos negros de pronto cambiaron de color. El crujir de un cristal comenzó a hacerse presente. El espejo estaba trizado, reflejando de manera desfigurada las expresiones de odio que portaba el que alguna vez fue un Uchiha.

Todo fue culpa de Fugaku…─ Aquella persona había sido el padre de Sasuke, cuando él era aún humano. El azabache al estar ya cerca de quienes deseaba eliminar, pudo averiguar que su padre había hecho un pacto con el demonio para así obtener todas sus riquezas. Y al no cumplir con su parte del trato, su vida y la de los suyos fueron tomadas como parte de pago.

Eso le dio a entender por qué había sido revivido. Tenía que terminar de pagar las deudas de su padre, trayendo más almas puras al inframundo.

No tenía problemas con eso, mientras así pudiese cumplir con su cometido: Matar a cada uno de los seres que le arrebataron su felicidad.

¿Cuántos seres nauseabundos se había llevado a las redes del infierno?, ¿Cuántas veces les escuchó pedir misericordia, y él solo sonrió con sorna para luego arrancarles el corazón sin clemencia alguna? Ya había perdido la cuenta, después de todo ya su cuerpo mostraba las señas de haber crecido. Y aunque no fuera un humano ya, si aún lo siguiera siendo, no pasaría de los dieciséis años.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. No respondió ni fue a ver quién era. No porque no le interesara, sino porque ya sabía de quien se trataba. Y la voz de la fémina le comprobó que así era.

Yami-kun, es hora de ir. Ya todos están preparados ─ El azabache termino de ajustar su espada favorita devora almas en el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura. Sería otra noche de aplastar insectos, otra noche donde se demostraba que de humano no le quedaba nada.

Al abrir ignoró por completo a quien le veía con fascinación, pero soltaba un bufido molesto al ser pasada sin siquiera obtener una mirada.

….

El azabache observaba desde arriba de un rascacielos las muchas luces que opacaban el brillo de las estrellas. Sus ojos negros se tornaron rojizos, aumentando así su poder y visualización. Una mueca de asco se posó en sus facciones al apreciar en uno de los callejones a unos sujetos intentando robarles a una pareja que les veían con pavor. En otro lugar un tipo obeso intentaba forzar a una mujer a tener relaciones, mientras la tipa pedía ayuda. Pero aunque varios pasaron y escucharon su pedido de auxilio, solo fingían que nada veían. Era asqueroso.

Aquellos seres eran las victimas perfectas para esa oscura noche sin luna. Les torturaría lentamente, hasta que pidieran con clemencia que les matara. Pero no les daría en el gusto, ya que ante sus ojos, ellos merecían sufrir…lentamente.

Dio un gran salto para ir a los lugares en cuestión, ignorando por completo los llamados de quien le había ido a buscar. Él no necesitaba a nadie para cumplir con su cometido, todos eran simples herramientas para conseguir sus metas. Claro, hasta que él los matara junto con los demás que le arrebataron su humanidad.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia adornó sus facciones al caer en el lugar donde esos tipos ahora le daban una golpiza al sujeto que intentaba proteger a su novia, al apreciar sus miradas llenas de espanto por ver el rojo de sus ojos. Era hora de que corriera un poco de sangre.

El grito desgarrador de los sujetos inundó el lugar en cosa de segundos. Impactados de ver tal atroz acto salido como de una película de terror, la pareja observaba con estupefacción los cuerpos sin vida de quienes les habían asaltado. Asustados sus ojos habían presenciado como habían sido destajados sin piedad y esfuerzo alguno, como si el tipo que ahora les veía en silencio no fuera de este mundo.

Tres menos, y falta uno ─ Susurro más para sí mismo, que para los presentes, antes de voltearse para irse, dejando sin palabras a quienes le observaban alejarse en completo mutismo.

A gran velocidad el que alguna vez fue un Uchiha emprendió su camino a su próxima víctima. Le haría pagar por sus pecados, así como todo aquel que mirase sin hacer nada al respecto. Esos seres merecían la peor de las muertes, porque incluso eran peor que los demonios.

Al llegar y notar como todo estaba casi igual, ya que por lo visto ese tipo había logrado rajarle la parte de arriba del traje de la mujer, estaba todo listo para que ardiera Troya en sus manos. Mataría a todo ser que estuviese cerca, en represalia por no haber hecho nada.

Una sonrisa cursiva se posesionó en sus facciones, mientras posaba una de sus manos en la empuñadura de su katana. Atacaría. Pero su intento de avanzar se vio detenido por una presencia, por una chica que gritaba con nerviosismo que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera, al sujeto que sonreía con malicia mientras soltaba a la otra mujer, para voltear a ver a la recién llegada.

¿Quién era esa mujer, que ahora daba un paso atrás temerosa? Eso era interesante.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple humana de débil apariencia, se atreviese a dar frente a un desgraciado como ese? Si estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Pero había algo que al azabache le hizo sonreír divertido. Y eso era que aunque se notase en su respirar, en olor que estaba completamente asustada, sus blancas perlas reflejaban una determinación que muy pocas veces lograba apreciarse en esos entes.

_¿Es que piensa hacerle frente?_─ Entre las sombras el azabache observaba con detenimiento como la recién llegada tomaba una posición de lo que parecía ser un arte marcial.

Estaba bien. Ella parecía saber defenderse. Pero lo que no se esperó, es que su contrincante también supiera defensa personal, y que fuera mucho mejor. Era cosa de tiempo que acabara sin seguir poniéndose de pie. Después de todo ya estaba bastante herida, y a duras penas lograba mantenerse consiente.

Pero lo que le causó más coraje al moreno, fue que esa mujer que aquella ojiblanca estaba tratando de proteger, buscaba la manera de huir del lugar, dejando así a quien había intentado salvarle, con el problema.

Al verla correr aprovechando la golpiza que le estaban dando a su salvadora, el que antes había sido un humano, le siguió oculto entre las tinieblas de la noche.

La mujer espantada intentaba apurar el paso entre los callejones de la ciudad, mientras con sus manos sujetaba lo más que podía sus ropas maltrechas. De pronto sus lágrimas cesaron mientras un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral. Ya no estaba sola, y lo sabía.

¿Quién está ahí? – Consultó en un hilo de voz. Una risa macabra fue lo que retumbó en todo el lugar, atrayendo así de nueva cuenta aquellas gotas saladas. Tenía miedo, más que cuando estaba a punto de ser violada.

La chica de cabello anaranjado solo atinó a correr a lo que más sus piernas daban, pero su intento se vio cortado por una sombra que de la nada se le cruzó en el camino. Sus piernas le fallaron por el miedo, por el vacío de esos ojos rojos que le veían sin cambio alguno.

Eres una basura ─ El Ex Uchiha sonrió con sorna al verla pedir piedad, al escucharle decir que no deseaba morir. ─ Descuida, no te mataré.

El alivio que había sentido al escucharle decir tales vocablos, desapareció en un segundo al percibir como con una de sus manos le invitaba posar su mirada en la suya. Todo alrededor de esta se volvió oscuro.

Te dije que no te mataría, más tu alma vagara en el limbo, hasta que sea la hora de tu fin. ─ El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo. Sus perlas color jade no reflejaban vida, pero si uno se concentraba bien, lograba apreciarse en ellos, las llamas del infierno. ─ Ahora…

….

Estúpida mujer, por tu culpa se escapó la otra, pero… ─ A paso lento el sujeto avanzaba hacía la ya derrotada chica de cabello azulino, quien mantenía su rostro cabizbajo. Lo único que lograba apreciarse, era que mantenía sus manos empuñadas, reflejando su impotencia. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, esperando lo que fuera. Sintiéndose como todas las veces, alguien débil. ─… ¿Q-Quien eres t-tú?

¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntó la morena al sentir como su agresor se detenía, al escuchar las palabras brotar de sus labios llenas de pavor.

Al levantar adolorida su mirada, pudo ver unos botines oscuros, seguidos del resto del cuerpo de esa persona que ahora se hallaba frente a su ser, dándole la espalda.

Quien soy no tiene la menor importancia, sino más bien, cual será tu destino. ─ asustado el acosador dio un paso hacia atrás al notar la fiereza con que el otro chico le miraba, más al ver como anunciaba con una de sus manos un número tres. ─ Tres segundos, es todo el tiempo que te daré. Y es más del que te mereces.

Así fue como empezó la cuenta regresiva de los labios del demonio de ojos rojos. Que cuando ya iba en el número dos, su mano se dirigió con lentitud a la empuñadura de su espada. Aterrado, el que iba a ser asesinado se dio la vuelta para darse a la fuga. Pero justo cuando la palabra muere salió de la boca del verdugo, unos brazos le sujetaron con fuerza, mientras su camisa negra era empapada en agua salada.

¿Cómo era posible que esa chica estuviera llorando, por alguien que estuvo a punto de marcarla de por vida?

Mujer. Ese fue el hombre que no dudo en hacerte daño, que casi abusa de ti. ─ La ojiblanca bajó su rostro, recordando así lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Pero ante sus memorias negó con ahínco, respondiéndole que no importaba, que no lo lastimase por favor. Sin comprender aún, el azabache volvió su atención al sujeto en cuestión, quien había volteado a ver a la mujer, al escucharle pedir por su vida. Aborrecía a los sujetos como él, que aún a pesar de que estaban mostrando algo de misericordia por su patética vida, él aún continuaba sonriendo con sorna. Cerrando sus ojos volvía a acomodar su arma, para luego posar su oscura mirada en el que iba a ser su víctima. ─ Te has salvado…por ahora.

La última frase retumbó en los oídos de la otra persona, quien al notar la expresión de muerte que le daba quien aún era sujeto por aquella chica, se echó a correr como si su alma se la llevase el diablo, provocando que esta vez el que fue el último de los Uchiha, sonriera.

_Corre, que tus horas están contadas_… ─ Un suave Gracias atrajo su atención nuevamente a quien ahora le soltaba a medida que perdía la conciencia. Estaba muy débil tras la golpiza, por los nervios. Pero antes de que cayera al suelo, los brazos de éste lograron impedirlo.

….

En completo sigilo le observaba dormir en la cama cubierta por su cobertor color lavanda. No había sido problemas para él curar sus heridas. Solo había tenido que hacerse un pequeño corte, y con su sangre sanarle. Sonrió ante la ironía de eso, al aún no comprender como un demonio podía sanar, si su sola existencia era para todo lo contrario.

Hyuuga Hinata… ─ Leyó en lo que parecía ser su licencia de estudiante, que había obtenido de su bolso, el cual había tenido que cargar junto con la chica hasta donde ésta vivía. ¿Cómo supo dónde? ¿Es que era complicado haber investigado en sus cosas?

Esa noche como todo un demonio, no dejó su trabajo incompleto. Sólo tuvo que utilizar a sus sirvientes del inframundo para poder hallar al insecto que había quedado suelto. Después de todo, su ser no era alguien misericordioso, y malnacidos como aquel no merecían piedad alguna. Solo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Su meta para esa noche, estaba cumplida.

….

La curiosidad es algo de lo que nadie está libre. Es un sentimiento que nace al desear observar algo, más cuando éste te llama la atención. Pero eso no era un sentimiento que aceptaría el vengador, ya que sería aceptar que la mujer esa le intrigaba e incluso le encontraba interesante.

Pero a pesar de las contradicciones de sus pensamientos, ahí estaba como tantas veces, viéndola asistir a clases como cualquier alumno.

Había varias cosas de las cuales se pudo percatar con cada una de sus visitas. Una de esas tantas, es que su padre era un prestigioso hombre de negocios, que no tenía buen trato con ella, lo que la hacía un ave enjaulada. Y otra es que no contaba con muchos amigos tampoco, solo dos chicos hombres, con los cuales a veces platicaba luego de terminar las clases.

Era una humana común y corriente, que a simple vista parecía tenerlo todo, más no lucía feliz.

Con cada instante del día o la noche que el azabache se dedicaba a observarla actuar ante los suyos, o incluso apreciar todos sus problemas, solo le hacía recordar su antigua vida, el sufrimiento que siempre soportó cuando era humano, cuando sólo era un crío.

¿Q-Quién e-está ahí…? ─ Al sacarlo de sus memorias y verla cubrirse con las colchas de cama hasta su pecho, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de manera cursiva. Ella se había dado cuenta por fin de su presencia, a pesar de que desde hace muchos días contemplaba su sueño. Ya no tenía caso permanecer entre las sombras, por lo que mostró su silueta a la sorprendida ojiblanca ─…U-Usted…es…aquel chico.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, quienes sólo se observaban en completo mutismo, sumidos en sus propias ideas. Momento el cual fue interrumpido por aquel que era un demonio, al comenzar a caminar rumbo a donde había entrado, la ventana.

¡E-Espera...! ─ Su figura se vio detenida por el suave llamado de quien ahora apretaba con sus manos las sábanas que le habían estado cubriendo, en un intento de coger las fuerzas necesarias, y no morir de vergüenza en el intento. ─... ¿Q-Quién eres…? ¿P-Por que…?

¿Quién crees que podría ser, Hyuuga Hinata? ─ Ahora el rubor que había estado presente en las mejillas de la chica, se expandió hasta las orejas, causando que quien se había volteado a verla, sonriera de manera cursiva, divertido.

¿C-Cómo sabes...? ─ Con el palpitar de su corazón en aumento, la ojiblanca vio como el chico bajaba su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego volver a darle la espalda y caminar rumbo a la ventaba nuevamente. ─... ¿A-Acaso eres...?

Si crees que soy un ángel...─ Su oscura mirada se centró una vez más en quien le observaba con atención, para luego subirse al barandal del lugar por el cual se disponía a abandonar la compañía de aquella morena. Sonrió de nueva cuenta al apreciar la pureza de su ser. ─…No podrás estar más equivocada.

Sin más, abandonó el lugar a la vista de unos ojos blancos que reflejaban su desconcierto.

Después de unos segundos de estupefacción, sus blancas perlas reflejaron asombro, mientras sus pómulos fueron tomando un rosa intenso. Se había dado cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle.

_¿Q-Qué hacía aquí...? -_

...

Sus pasos le guiaban con tranquilidad por los oscuros pasillos. Se dirigía a sus aposentos.

No era que estuviese cansado o algo por el estilo, pero era necesario si el día de mañana pensaba ir temprano al reino de los humanos.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la perilla para acceder a su habitación, una voz demandante detuvo su clara intensión. Karin, quien se hallaba a su espalda, le exigía saber dónde había estado, ya que se estaba haciendo común que desapareciera; que volviese a altas horas de la noche.

Pero el azabache ignoró sus vocablos, para luego proseguir con lo que le habían interrumpido, dejando a una molesta demonio, quien soltaba maldiciones al viento.

Una vez dentro de su alcoba, el azabache permaneció en completo silencio, sentado a los pies de su cama. De improvisto media sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones, al no saber que estaba pasando con su persona.

Porque a pesar de las niñerías de quien no dejaba de hostigarlo en el inframundo, había algo en lo que tenía razón, y eso era que desde hace un tiempo no podía dejar de observar a esa chica.

Había conocido muchas caras de su persona. Pero por sobre todo, es que a pesar de estar siempre sonriendo, en sus ojos blancos lograba apreciarse una sombra de oscuridad, de dolor. Era por eso mismo que iba a ponerla a prueba, para ver si su alma era como la de todos los demás.

...

¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ─ Media sonrisa se posaba en los labios de aquel demonio, que había sido convertido. Había decidido poner su plan en marcha, ¿y qué mejor que en el instituto que esa mujer iba? Después de todo, la había estado observando lo suficiente como para saber, que ella gustaba de una persona.

E-Eh. Y-Yo lo siento. E-Es sólo que...no esperaba encontrarlo aquí. ─ Sasuke podía oler su vergüenza mezclada con nerviosismo. ¿Es que era siempre igual? La veía jugar con sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera constante. Deseaba decirle algo, o tal vez consultarle él porque estaba en ese lugar.

Era mejor poner las cosas claras.

Primero que nada, no me preguntes que soy. Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte. ─ Miedo. Estaba bien que sintiera eso, ya que él era un demonio después de todo. Disfrutaba hacer sentir eso a los humanos. ─ No pongas esa cara. Era mentira.

Muy bien. Eso sí que no espero que saliera de sus labios.

Apartó su mirada al notarla sonreír. ¿Era tan inocente como para creerle? Inconcebible.

El silencio los rodeó momentos después. Instantes en que sólo el viento se podía sentir, junto con las risas y murmullos de quienes iban accediendo a ese lugar de estudio. Había sido buena idea después de todo, el haberla guiado hacía la azotea para tener más privacidad.

Juguemos un pequeño juego. ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente esa timidez mezclada con claro nerviosismo. La vio dar un paso atrás, dudosa de aceptar. No pudo evitar sonreír por eso. ─ ¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo de perder?

La chica negó después de unos instantes de completo mutismo, bajando su rostro en el proceso. No comprendía sus deseos. ¿Jugar justo antes de entrar a clases?

Es un juego de retos. ─ Reflejando su sorpresa mezclada con incertidumbre, la morena le observó voltear su cuerpo completamente hacía ella. Se encontraba apoyado en las rejas que protegían aquella azotea. ─ Y para que veas mi benevolencia, te dejaré retarme primero.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa intenso, mientras nuevamente su labio inferior estaba siendo preso de su inseguridad, de su duda.

P-Pero yo... ─ Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, al percibir la cercanía del moreno, quien mantenía ahora sus rostros a escasos centímetros del suyo. No pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada. Aquellos ojos negros lograban inquietarle. ─...¿C-Cómo debo...llamarle?

Tras lo escuchado, el azabache se alejó segundos después. Si bien seguía ocupando su antiguo cuerpo, solo que más crecido, ¿Qué tanto conservaba de su antiguo yo? Sólo la apariencia externa, porque toda la vida que antes reflejaba, se había apagado junto con la de los suyos; cuando su corazón había dejado de latir.

Te lo diré, si juegas conmigo, si logras superar mi reto. ─ Ante su característica sonrisa torcida, aun mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa, la muchacha asintió lentamente. Quizás era muy inocente como le había dicho tantas veces, tal vez demasiado flexible que terminaba aceptando todo. Pero algo en su interior le invitaba a aventurarse, a querer conocer aunque sea el nombre de quien le había salvado. ─ Adelante. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Puede ser lo que sea.

Sus ojos blancos mostraron la sombra de los recuerdos, de sus anhelos, lo que el demonio deseaba averiguar. Ella ocultaba algo, tal como todos los humanos. Una carga o deseo oculto. Pero aunque el azabache trataba de agudizar sus sentidos, no podía, no lograba entrar en las dudas de su corazón. ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?

...L-Lo reto a...entrenarme. ─ Las negras orbes del ex Uchiha se abrieron reflejando su asombro. Pero su impresión no fue por el reto en sí, sino por la determinación que ahora ésta reflejaba. Trató de calmarse, de meditar su petición. ¿Por qué una chica que aparentemente lo posee todo, le pediría tal cosa? ─... ¿P-Puede hacerlo...?

Si logras cumplir mi reto, te entrenaré. ─ No supo porque aceptó sus palabras. Supuso tal vez que era por la curiosidad que ella le causaba, o quizás porque sus blancas perlas llenas de determinación, le decían que lo hiciera, que viera hasta donde podía llegar.

El sonido de la voz de quien estaba esperando llegó a sus finos oídos. Los actores estaban en la mesa de ajedrez. Probaría si la chica que tenía en frente, sería capaz de cumplir egoístamente uno de sus sueños, si era posible que su alma se tiñera de oscuridad deseando su felicidad por sobre la de los demás.

Era un demonio después de todo, el tentar a estas criaturas era su diversión, su placer.

Confiésate a quien quieres... ─ La mirada de la chica reflejó el asombro ante sus vocablos. Dando un paso hacia atrás, le dio a entender la duda que sentía. ─ Delante de quien él ama.

No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al ver aquellos ojos blanquecinos, temerosos, adoloridos por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible que la retara a algo tan...cruel?

_"Si crees que soy un ángel...No podrás estar más equivocada."_

Los minutos pasaban, ambos permanecían de pie uno frente al otro, en completo silencio. Ahora el demonio no lograba detectar lo que la mujer estaba mostrando, puesto que ella había bajado el rostro, escondiendo sus facciones a través del flequillo que lograba tapar sus ojos. No decía nada, no hacía nada, solo se mantenía cabizbaja mientras volvía a morderse el labio inferior con insistencia.

Y-Yo...─ Las perlas negras del que aparentaba tener unos dieciséis años, mostraron su asombro, al visualizar nuevamente ese aire de determinación en aquella que lucía tan frágil, pero que poseía un espíritu inquebrantable cuando deseaba. No podía evitar sonreír complacido al verla nuevamente de esa manera. ─ Lo haré.

...

Dijo que lo haría, pero ahí está nuevamente...─ Apoyado en una de las paredes del establecimiento, el demonio con apariencia de humano, observaba como su reto trataba de ser cumplido. ─...esa vergüenza mezclada con incertidumbre.

Ella se había prometido cumplir lo que le pidieron. Necesitaba hacerlo para volverse más fuerte, para poder proteger a sus seres queridos del mal que los asechaba. Ese era su secreto, su descubrimiento, el cual la atormentaba todas las noches. Tenía miedo, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

No pudo mantener por más tiempo la mirada de quien quería. Ya había logrado mucho al pararse frente a ellos, a decir su nombre. Pero ahora su voz parecía haberse perdido en alguna parte de su garganta, porque se negaba a salir por más que lo intentase.

Estas muy pálida Hinata. ¿Te sucede algo? ─ La pareja de quien la morena estaba enamorada, le observaba con preocupación. Ella conocía de los sentimientos de ésta hacía el Uzumaki, y como cualquier persona, no podía evitar sentir dolor por eso. Pero aquello no quería decir que tuviese que ser mala con ella o algo por el estilo. Ambas gustaban del mismo chico, eso era todo. Además, Sakura era muy segura de sí misma, de los sentimientos de su novio para su persona. ─ Naruto, pregúntale si quiere que la llevemos a la enfermería.

¿Qué cree que hace ese idiota? ─ Las perlas negras del oscuro ser del inframundo, veían con detenimiento como aquel que no gustaba de la chica de cabellos azulinos, acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Parecía que deseaba tratar de escuchar lo que esta quería decirle, pero solo estaba logrando que ella se colocase de múltiples colores. ¿Se estaba hiperventilando? _Eso no podía ser lo que creía_, es lo que se limitó a pensar, pero su respuesta vino sola. ─ ¿Esto es broma, cierto?

Ella se había desmayado.

...

La suave brisa proveniente de la ventana que estaba cerca de donde se hallaba, le invitaba a volver del mundo de los sueños. Visiones en las cuales quedaba como una tonta frente a quien quería, como siempre. Sus dedos se aferraron a las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Aquello no había sido una simple ilusión, en verdad había pasado. Era por eso que ahora, se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Era un caso perdido.

Lo que falta ahora, es que te pongas a llorar. ─ Sus blancas perlas reflejaron sorpresa, mientras se dirigían al marco de aquella que le había vuelto del mundo de ensueños, con esa brisa tan acogedora. Pero aunque se mostrase sorprendida al ver a esa persona ahí, el escuchar sus vocablos sólo ayudo a que las gotas saladas se decidieran a salir. Pero no lo hicieron. ─ _Está controlando sus ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué...?_

Hinata bajó su rostro mientras sus manos apretaban aquellas mantas que cubrían su cuerpo. No deseaba ser más débil, ya que por aquel sentimiento no había podido lograr su reto, así como tantas otras cosas más. Siempre terminaba llena de amargura, derrotada bajo la vista de su progenitor, de toda persona.

_Quiero cambiarme a mí misma, quiero..._─ Un peso en donde yacía sentada, le sacó de sus pensares. Al levantar su mirada, sus pómulos se encendieron con violencia. Aquel moreno estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración contra la suya. Estaba nerviosa.

Uchiha Sasuke...─ Fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar distancia de su persona, de dirigirse a donde había estado observando en primer lugar. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo su nombre, si ella no había logrado...?. ─ Desde mañana te entrenaré, pero no seré flexible.

Sin nada más que decir, saltó por la ventana, dejando atrás a una sorprendida muchacha, quien aún no salía de su estupefacción.

No sólo le había dicho su nombre, sino que había accedido a su petición.

_Quizás no sea un ángel, pero..._

...

¿Has ido a ver a esa humana de nuevo? ─ Un gruñido de molestia escapó de los labios del moreno, quien posaba sus negras orbes sobre la demonio que se hallaba frente suyo. La pelirroja pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorría al sentir la fría mirada de quien gustaba, pero sus celos podían más. ─ Recuerda que ellos son nuestras presas, no otra cosa.

Hazte a un lado Karin. ─ Su cabreo solo fue en aumento al ver que ella no le hacía caso, sino que se mantenía en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos almendrados puestos en los suyos. ─ Si te sigues metiendo en mi camino... ─ Su voz era oscura, llena de la más profunda maldad, que aunque ella también era un ser corrupto y malintencionado, logró que se estremeciera de miedo, que diera un paso atrás al ver que se acercaba con cada palabra dicha. ─...te mataré sin contemplación alguna.

Aquella demonio pudo percibir como lentamente volvía su respirar al notarle alejarse, al verlo emprender nuevamente su camino. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, pero eso solo lograba que su furia aumentase, que deseara que esa mujer desapareciese de ese mundo.

.

Al llegar a su alcoba y recostarse de espaldas, no pudo evitar maldecir a quien se empeñaba en entrometerse en sus asuntos. Desde que había sido traído de vuelta a la vida, esa mujer maldita no dejaba de acosarle, aun cuando él seguía despreciándola. En un comienzo había tenido pensado utilizarla para sus planes, pero ahora podía ser un incordio para su nueva diversión. Y si se atrevía a meter sus narices, la eliminaría del mapa.

Tras esos pensamientos oscuros, cerró sus parpados. Los segundos pasaban, cuando en sus facciones una sonrisa llena de diversión era lo que se posaba. La imagen de aquella frágil mujer había venido a su mente, justo cuando ella se había hecho un mar de nervios intentando confesarse, para luego caer en la inconciencia.

Ella sumamente extraña, y eso no sólo le causaba curiosidad, sino que también diversión. ¿Qué tanto iba a lograr hacer ella con su duro entrenamiento? ¿Sobreviviría o desistiría el primer día? Sólo quedaba averiguarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 1:-**

**...**

_**Notas Dark:** __Este es un two-shot (Al menos hasta el momento). La idea habia sido en un comienzo para un concurso de one-shot`s de halloween, pero mi tiempo fue escazo por dramas personales, y no logre terminarlo a tiempo. Bueno. Ademas que la idea salio más larga de lo que pensaba, por lo que, como vieron, no fue un shot._

_Well. Les cuento que me falta un poquito para subir continuación de esclava tambien (antes de que me llamen la atención jejeje), por lo que, no se desesperen.  
><em>

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Cuidense_

_**D**ark**A**my-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Universo Alterno.**

**Género: **Sobrenatural/Suspenso/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina.

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:**Konoha Girl (Thankies!)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
>- Hablan<p>

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**I'll Be There**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo lucía como un día normal para aquella chica de cabellos azulinos. El cielo azul, la suave brisa que lograba calmar el calor que hacía. Inclusive la tardanza de su profesor de turno; Hatake Kakashi, quien no había día que no llegase retrasado.

_M-Me pregunto qué será de él..._ ─ Con su lápiz comenzó a trazar en una hoja de su cuaderno unas líneas, que con el pasar de los minutos se convirtió en un dibujo muy similar de quien le había salvado la vida. Una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios al hacerle su clásica expresión de molestia. ─ Hace días que no lo veo...

Siento la tardanza mis queridos alumnos, pero un gato se cruzó en mi cami... ─ Hinata observó divertida como era cortado el recién llegado, por todos, ya que nadie creía sus cuentos tratando de justificar sus atrasos. ─ Bien, bien. Hoy traigo un nuevo alumno conmigo. Adelante, pasa.

Las blancas perlas que la muchacha tenía de ojos, se abrieron reflejando su asombro. Era él, ese chico que había esperado desde hace ya tres días. Los gritos de todas sus compañeras, proclamando cuan guapo era el recién llegado, no llegaban a sus oídos. Su estupefacción era tanta, que de hasta respirar parecía haberse olvidado.

De pronto sus mejillas se encendieron suavemente. Él había posado su mirada en la suya, logrando inquietarla.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. ─ Su tono cool e imparcial, sacó otro grito de parte de las féminas del curso, y unas cuantas miradas de molestia de sus compañeros. ─ No me gusta nada en particular, y si dijera mis metas, tendría que matarlos.

El ambiente de pronto se sintió frío. Hinata juraba haber visto que la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre todos, hasta congelarlos. Sonrió por lo bajo. Pero aquella expresión sólo duró unos segundos, al presenciar la seriedad del azabache. No pudo evitar recordar cuando le había dicho algo similar a ella, para luego decirle que era una broma.

_Nunca faltan los extremistas..._ ─ Meditaba para si el tutor, a quien le iba creciendo una vena en la cien. ─ Muy bien. Te sentaras...

Pero el Uchiha no esperó a que este terminase de indicarle, sino que caminó en silencio hasta el asiento de al lado de la morena de ojos blancos, quien bajó su rostro apenada por la atención de todos.

B-Buenos días. M-Mi nombre es...─ La mirada de ésta reflejó asombro al escucharle decir su nombre con total normalidad. ¿Es que no le importaba las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras? Porque a ella sí, ya que prefería de todas maneras pasar desapercibida. ─ S-Si, así es...

Me sentaré aquí, si no te molesta. ─ Hinata sabía que no era una consulta, sino que estaba anunciándole. Su voz más su expresión le había indicado que así era. Iba a ser un largo año.

**...**

Las clases para aquella Hyuuga habían sido como un campo de batalla. Era como ser el blanco de todas las chicas, y sin que ella lo buscase. ¿Su vida ahora sería así de estresante? Ya se sentía cansada, y eso que sólo era el primer día.

Eso ya no importa...─ Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras abría su obento. Era la hora de almorzar, y sentía que por fin podía respirar tranquila. No eran las auras macabras de sus compañeras las que le cansaban con supremacía, sino los imponentes ojos negros de aquel que le salvó la vida. ¿Es que tenía algo en la cara, para que éste no le quitase la vista de encima? ¿O sólo se divertía a costa de su timidez? ─ Uchiha Sasuke...

El suave tono de su voz resonó en el espacio vacío de la azotea. La suave brisa removió sus cabellos, sin lograr sacarla de su pensares. Estaba completamente ida, mirando a la nada.

¿Me llamabas? ─ Aún con su impresión reflejada en sus facciones, la morena veía al recién llegado coger un rollo de huevo que tenía en su obento, para luego llevárselo a la boca. ─ Te aíslas a la hora del almuerzo, para no convidarle a nadie. Puedes ser tacaña, no lo esperaba.

¿E-Eh? ─ Fue todo lo que la chica logró articular, antes de bajar su rostro. El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes. Momentos en los que el azabache se sentó frente a ella, apoyando su espalda en las rejas que rodeaban la azotea. ─ ¿P-Por qué...?

Quería preguntarle, consultarle por qué había ingresado a su clase, por qué nuevamente estaba frente a ella. Si tan sólo no fuera tan corta de genio, si no le diera vergüenza hacerlo.

Inconscientemente sus manos apretaron los palillos con los cuales pensaba comer. Aquel gesto fue capturado por unos orbes negros. Los mismos que ahora se escondían de la luz del sol al cerrarlos.

Me interesas. ─ Las mejillas de la Hyuuga inmediatamente resplandecieron por su timidez. Las blancas perlas que tenía por ojos, se centraron en la figura del que ahora era, su compañero de curso. El mismo que ahora dirigía su mirada hacia ella. ─ No es como crees. Esas cosas no me importan. ─ El rostro de la chica mostró un leve eje de decepción. Aunque él sabía que no era por el hecho de que él le gustase, ya que claramente no era así. Seguro nadie se había interesado en ella de esa forma. ─ Eres diferente a los demás.

_Ser diferente..._ ─ Meditaba para si la muchacha de cabello color azulino. Era una palabra que la tenía muy marcada, que podía causar mucho daño. Su padre la usaba incontables veces, para hacerla sentir inferior a su hermana, a todos los de su familia. Le fue imposible no mostrar la amargura tras sus pensamientos. Siempre era catalogada como _la rarita_.

Este mundo esta lleno de maldad e hipocresía. Las personas sólo se preocupan de si mismos, sin importarle realmente la existencia de los demás. ─ Aún con el rostro cabizbajo, la chica de frágil apariencia, escuchaba los vocablos de quien le había salvado la vida. Sabía que quizás tenía razón, pero los seres humanos no sólo eran eso. Había muchas emociones, tantas cosas que los hacía magníficos. ─ Eso creía, hasta que te vi.

Los pómulos de la chica resplandecieron de color. No supo cómo, pero de un segundo a otro, esa persona ahora se hallaba a centímetros de su persona. Aunque en un comienzo trató de mantenerle la mirada, le fue imposible. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había sentido unos ojos tan intensos. Era como si le atravesara con ellos, hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Por qué defendiste a esa mujer, si sabías que no tenías oportunidad? ─ Ante su interrogante, la mujer bajó su rostro. El azabache pudo darse cuenta de lo afectada que se encontraba. Ella estaba apretando de nueva cuenta los palillos ─ ¿O acaso creíste que podrías ganarle?

Negó su consulta. ¿Entonces...?

¿Estabas dispuesta a morir por una desconocida? ─ Nada. Volvía a permanecer en silencio. Pero no necesitaba que se lo confirmara, puesto que sabía que era así.

Y Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué no mató a ese hombre? ─ Por unos segundos su pregunta le descolocó, aunque claro, eso no se vio reflejado en su exterior. La consulta no debió ser esa, si no más bien otra. Después de todo, él esa noche había cumplido con su cometido. ─ A-Aunque no lo quiera, n-no es mala persona.

Te sorprenderías si supieras. ─ Fue lo único que el azabache dijo, antes de sonreír con suficiencia. Algo en el interior de la Hyuuga se estremeció al notar su expresión, pero se negaba a creer lo contrario. ─ Hoy después de clases entrenaremos. Ve preparándote, porque no soy alguien flexible.

**...**

Una patada, un puño que iba directo a su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás, para ponerse una vez más a la defensiva. Hinata respiraba agitadamente.

Su rostro reflejaba las magulladuras de la que iba a ser ya, una hora de entrenamiento. Mientras el moreno que estaba frente suyo, ni una gota de sudor recorría su piel. Él la estaba probando, eso la Hyuuga lo sabía. Incluso estaba completamente segura que no estaba usando ni el diez por ciento de su verdadera fuerza.

Tu defensa no es mala, pero... ─ Con una enorme rapidez, éste traspasó su espacio personal, dándole un golpe en pleno estómago. La de los ojos blancos cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, sujetando con ambas manos la zona afectada por el estruendo. ─ eres muy lenta.

Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy. ─ Dándosele media vuelta para partir de la zona escogida, este iba a emprender el camino, más algo le hizo detenerse. Hinata se había puesto de pie a duras penas, diciéndole que aún podía seguir. De soslayo el Uchiha logró ver la determinación en su mirada, tal como aquella noche cuando la conoció. ¿Por qué se esforzaba de esa forma? ─ Si así lo quieres...

**...**

Con sus ojos cerrados, respiró hondo. Nunca había visto ese lugar, un terreno que parecía estar abandonado. ¿Las ruinas de una antigua propiedad? Podía sentir tristeza proveniente de ese sitio, pero había algo en él que le resultaba familiar.

Estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Puede que no lograra darle ni un golpe a su entrenador, pero había dado lo mejor de si hasta ya no poder más.

¿Ahora estas contenta? ─ habló del chico que estaba a su lado, apoyado en el mismo árbol que ella, con su vista perdida en la nada. No hubo respuesta vocal, sólo un asentimiento suave, con las mejillas llenas de raspones, pero con un suave rubor adornándolas.

El silencio los rodeó tras los vocablos del azabache, quien volvía a retomar la palabra.

¿Dónde aprendiste ese tipo de arte marcial? ─ Al volver su rostro para mirarla, pudo ver reflejado en sus facciones, el peso de los recuerdos. ¿Qué tanta oscuridad guardaba, que no afectaba del todo su alma? ─ Olvídalo, si no quieres contestar.

Mi padre...─ los ojos oscuros Sasuke, vieron como esta mordía con insistencia su labio inferior, antes de volver a hablar. ─ Él fue...quien me enseñó.

Lo sabía, se había percatado uno de esos tantos días que la había observado, que su relación con su progenitor no era la mejor, al punto de maltratarla tanto física como mentalmente. Ese sujeto era un digno representante de todo lo que odiaba, de lo contaminada que era el alma de los humanos. Alguien que con gusto consumiría en las llamas del infierno.

S-Sasuke-kun... ¿Cree en los demonios? ─ Fue imposible no centrarse completamente en ella tras lo escuchado.

**...**

Desde una de las ramas del frondoso árbol que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, de quien era ahora su alumna, Sasuke veía en sigilo como ésta se preparaba para irse a dormir.

_"Sasuke-kun... ¿Cree en los demonios?"_

_¿Por qué dijo eso...? ─ Meditaba para si mientras observaba como Hinata apagaba la luz de su lámpara de mesa, para luego cubrirse con las sábanas al recostar su cabeza en la almohada._

_"Tras escuchar su consulta, el morocho no supo que responder. Solo permaneció en silencio, perdido en las palabras escuchadas. ¿Es que ella...?_

_Fue sacado de sus memorias al verla negar con suavidad, al escucharla decir que lo olvidase, que era una tontería suya."_

Esa no fue una tontería. ─ Susurró para si, mientras se apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco. ─ Y por lo que he logrado darme cuenta, no es por mi. ─ Sus ojos se tornaron rojos al dirigirlos de nueva cuenta a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en su dormitorio. ─ ¿Qué oculta? ¿Tendrá relación con su deseo de hacerse más fuerte?

Conque aquí estabas, Sasuke ─ Irritado el susodicho dirigió su atención al recién llegado, topándose así, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes filosos. ─ Así que esa es la mujer que le enerva los pelos a la zanahoria de Karin.

¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces ─ Estaba cabreado. Por lo visto no sólo era esa estúpida demonio con sus celos, sino que ahora también uno de los idiotas que lo seguía como si fuera su líder.

Tranquilo hombre. Tú siempre con ese carácter de perros. ─ El que alguna vez fue un Uchiha, sabía que no podía confiarse de nadie, mucho menos de los demonios, que aunque se hagan llamar compañeros, al segundo podían apuñalarte por la espalda si era necesario. Él lo haría después de todo. ─ Sabes perfectamente que Karin no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

Si se atreve a hacer algo, la mataré con mis propias manos. ─ Los ojos rojos del moreno, se posaron con fiereza sobre el chico de cabello blanquecino, quien parecía divertido no sólo con lo escuchado, sino con el reaccionar que su compañero estaba teniendo. ─ Y eso va para ti también.

Dando un paso atrás, el demonio de ojos color lila aparentaba temor mientras le decía que se calmase, que no había venido a eso. Por supuesto que su actuar no fue creído por quien le había amenazado. Sasuke se mantuvo en alerta, por si tuviese que luchar.

Tsk. ¿Todo por una simple humana? ─ El azabache entrecerró sus párpados ante lo oído, más no dijo nada. ─ Admito que se ve bastante buena, ¿pero es para enfrentarse contra los celos de una demonio?

No es asunto tuyo. Ahora vete. ─ Era suficiente para él. Estaba agotado al no haber capturado almas, como para tener que estar recibiendo un sermón que en primer lugar, no le interesaba.

Muy bien, me iré. ─ Cuando el Uchiha pensaba que ya iba a poder volver a sus pensamientos, el otro demonio volteó levemente a mirarle. En sus labios se formó una mueca llena de diversión, la cual causó más desconfianza en el chico de cabello negro ─ Pero si hay diversión, no dudes en llamarme.

Ante lo escuchado el moreno quiso darse un golpe mental. Todos en el inframundo sabían del odio que se tenían Karin con quien estaba enfrente suyo, porque lo que seguro éste sólo deseaba tener una excusa para matarla, y no estar solo por si había represarías.

Sólo quería utilizarlo como excusa, como se esperaba.

Por cierto. Veo que no te estás alimentando bien. Ya sabes la otra manera de hacerlo. ¿Ver...? ─ Sus palabras se vieron cortadas al sentir el filo de la espada de Sasuke en su cuello, al ver esos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. ─ Qué desperdicio. Yo hace mucho que...

Cierra el pico, y lárgate de una buena vez, Suigetsu ─ El tono de voz fue suficiente para que esa persona abriese un portal para irse. Sabía que cuando el demonio de mirada ardiente se ponía serio, aunque estuviese agotado, sería un difícil adversario.

Maldición Karin. Es una pérdida de energía eliminarte, pero si me buscas, me encontrarás. ─ Musitó el azabache antes de saltar hacia el balcón de la alcoba de Hinata, para luego atravesar en una sombra de luz su ventana.

**...**

Todo el cuerpo le pesaba. Sentía como si mil agujas le atravesaran con el solo intento de moverse. Se notaba más extenuada, que cuando solía entrenar contra su padre.

Sonrió ante eso. Se haría más fuerte, debía ser así para poder cumplir con lo que deseaba.

Sus blancas perlas reflejaron la sombra de los recuerdos, aquello que la atormentaba desde hace un tiempo.

Aún no alcanzaba a creer lo que había visto, el miedo que había profesado en esos instantes. Su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse de sólo visualizarlo en sus pensares. No podía, sentía que debía hacer algo.

La regadera de tu baño, es un asco. ─ Esa voz ella la conocía, le sacó de sus memorias. Pero no podía ser, debía estar soñando. Si, eso debía ser. Sino, ¿Por qué escucharía a esa persona, en su propia habitación? ─ Llegaremos tarde si sigues holgazaneando.

Era imposible. ¿Por qué seguía oyéndolo?

Sus blancas perlas comenzaron a buscar la luz del día, acostumbrándose lentamente a los pequeños rayos del sol que ingresaban a través de las cortinas de su ventana. Visualizando inmediatamente la figura de un hombre, que si no fuera por una diminuta toalla atada a su cintura, estaría completamente desnudo.

¿P-Pero...qué...? ─ Con cada vocablo que intentaba expresar la mujer de cabello azulino, el color en sus mejillas iba en aumento. Inmediatamente se tapó con las sábanas hasta más arriba de su cabeza. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. ─... ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Qué hace...?

Necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, ¿Qué más? ─ Aún cubierta, los ojos de la chica mostraron su asombro. ¿Es que se había...? Su respuesta interna fue cortada por quien ahora se iba acercando lentamente, hasta coger sin que se diese cuenta, las ropas que le cubrían, para sacarlas de un movimiento. ─ Tienes muy mal dormir, Hyuuga.

¡¿E-Eh? ─ Aún con su timidez impresa en todo su ser, al verse descubierta, la mujer de ojos blanquecinos solo atinó a cubrirse con la gran almohada que había estado a su espalda, logrando que el chico sonriera de medio lado, divertido por su reaccionar. ─ P-Pero cómo...

Ya déjate de parlotear, ¿o quieres faltar a esas estúpidas clases, e ir directo al entrenamiento? ─ _Es cierto, ya es tarde. _Pensó la morena antes de negar suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Debía ir a clases.

**...**

Hinata realmente no sabía como describir a esa persona, la misma que ahora le llevaba cargando a sus espaldas por su debilidad. A veces era imposible no dejarse influenciar por las miradas llenas de pavor que reflejaban sus compañeros, al notar la fría mirada de Sasuke, y eso que sólo llevaba un día. Era como si él intentara conscientemente alejar a todos. Pero no le tenía miedo. Sabía que él no era como todos, lo presentía. Pero no le forzaría a contarle, ese no era su carácter.

Además que le había salvado la vida, le estaba entrenando para volverse más fuerte, sin pedir nada a cambio. E incluso ahora nuevamente le estaba mostrando que a pesar de su apariencia, tenia un buen corazón.

Su cuerpo había mostrado las señas del día después de su primer entrenamiento en mucho tiempo, causándole dolor inclusive al dar paso alguno.

_A pesar de que se muestra tan frío, su espalda es muy cálida..._─ Sus ojos blancos se cerraban a la luz del sol, dejándose llevar por la protección que sentía de ese chico.

Recuerda que esto es sólo para que recuperes un poco tus fuerzas, hasta la hora del entrenamiento. ─ La mujer de cabello azulino asintió suavemente, aún con sus mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

Aquella escena estaba siendo evaluaba por unos ojos color rojizos. Apretando sus puños, la persona se dio la media vuelta, siendo apreciada en sus labios una sonrisa sátira.

Los pasos del morocho se vieron detenidos en un segundo, atrayendo la atención de quien estaba cargando. Ignorando las palabras preocupadas de su compañera de curso, éste trató de concentrarse, de buscar con sus sentidos. Alguien los había estado observando. Pudo sentir su odio, sus deseos de sangre.

¿Pero a quien buscaba?

Hyuuga. Tendrás que ir sola como puedas, tengo cosas que hacer. ─ Tras dejarla en el suelo, Hinata lo observó alejarse rápidamente, hasta desaparecer entre las calles aledañas. _¿Qué habrá pasado?_. Se consultaba, más sólo un gran silencio obtenía como respuesta.

Realmente, me duelen las piernas, pero...─ La chica de azulino cabello detuvo su intento por dar un paso, al visualizar unos pies frente a los suyos. Al subir su mirada, se encontró con unos ojos almendrados cubiertos parcialmente por unos lentes. ─ _¿Va a nuestro instituto?_

Hola, me llamo Karin. Soy nueva en la ciudad. ─ La morena en un comienzo dudó, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero al ver la sonrisa de ésta, le sonrió también. ─ Veo que estas algo débil, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Un suave rubor de apoderó de los pómulos de la chica de los ojos blanquecinos. Bajó su rostro para de alguna manera ocultarlo, para luego asentir dándole las gracias.

Y-Yo me llamo... ─ Articuló con clara vergüenza, una vez que la otra persona pasara su brazo por sus hombros. Sus vocablos se vieron detenidos por la amigable voz de la otra chica, quien decía su nombre de igual manera que aquel azabache que le había salvado la vida. ─ Eh...s-sí, así...mismo.

Aun pérdida en sus pensamientos, la morena se dejó llevar. Aún no podía dejar ese sentimiento en su interior. Éste le golpeaba incesantemente. ¿Estaba mal desconfiar?, después de todo esa chica sólo estaba siendo amable en ayudarle.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esas ideas tan poco propias de su ser. No podía desconfiar de quien le estaba dando una mano, ya que eso hablaría muy mal de su persona.

**...**

Un moreno de ojos negros como la noche, caminaba entre los estudiantes del Instituto de Konoha. Ignorando a todas las chicas que se le quedaban mirando, siguió su transitar por los pasillos. Sólo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, y se sentía incómodo. Estaba seguro que su intuición no le fallaba, alguien los estaba observando en ese instante, sin poder ocultar sus deseos de muerte.

Su andar se vio detenido al llegar a la puerta de su aula, encontrándose con la figura de la que era su alumna, quien veía entretenida por la ventana que estaba a su lado. Fue imposible no recordar las palabras de Suigetsu. ¿Acaso era Karin quien estaba cerca?

Y si lo hace, ¿Por qué debería importarme? ─ Frunció su entrecejo ante sus propias palabras, por no poder responder a su interrogante. Su atención se volvió nuevamente a la morena, quien le sonrió quietamente. Sin más preámbulos, el azabache se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. ─ Parece que podrás entrenar sin problemas.

A-Aún me duele u-un poco, pero... ─ Sasuke la vio bajar su rostro mientras mordía su labio, nerviosa ─...quiero e-entrenar.

Ella era interesante, eso el Uchiha lo sabía de antemano. No por nada le había llamado la atención. Después de todo aún podía recordar a quienes una vez le habían pedido que los ayudara a mejorar y, aunque eran demonios, no habían pasado del primer día de entrenamiento. Sin embargo esta chica siendo una simple mortal, estaba dispuesta a continuar, aún cuando sus piernas apenas soportaban su propio peso, debido al cansancio expresado. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que media sonrisa se posara en sus facciones.

Como quieras ─ Le respondió en tono neutro. Ante lo escuchado la chica asintió feliz. Luego todo se tornó silencioso entre ambos. El moreno se inclinó en su silla, para luego cerrar sus ojos, tratando de aislarse del bullicio que causaban todos al ir ingresando al establecimiento. ─...tardaste menos de lo esperado.

¿E-Eh...? ─ Sorprendida la chica asintió segundos después ─ A-Alguien me ayudó. ─ Los ojos oscuros del azabache se posaron nuevamente en su persona, logrando inquietarla. ─ P-Parece que...

Muy bien alumnos. ─ La voz de quien acababa de entrar al salón de clases, atrajo la atención de ambos, centrándose ahora en el profesor de turno, quien parecía ir nuevamente a la puerta de acceso, dejando entrar a una chica de cabello rojizo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke no repararon en reflejar la molestia que sentía, menos cuando la recién llegada posó su atención en él ─ Tenemos una nueva alumna en la clase. Su nombre es...

Solo llámenme Karin. ─ Acotó con una sonrisa en sus labios, que a la vista del Uchiha, era completamente falsa. ─ Espero nos llevemos muy bien.

Al pasar por donde estaban sentados, Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la recién presentada le sonreía a quien estaba al lado suyo, percatándose que Hinata le respondía el saludo.

¿Podía ser que fuera ella quien le ayudó?

_...¿Que planeas Karin...?_

**...**

****_Lo mejor es permanecer alerta. Si se atreve a hacer cualquier cosa, la eliminaré_ ─ meditaba el chico de oscuras orbes, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba en la reja que rodeaba la azotea. Al cortar sus pensares, su atención se desvió a la persona que estaba en frente, que con una sonrisa en sus labios degustaba de su obento. ─ _Clásico de un humano, no se da cuenta de nada._

__Hace poco habían terminados la jornada matutina. Para Hinata había transcurrido la mañana tan normal como siempre, logrando que el Uchiha se consultara que tan distraída podía ser la chica de mirada perlada, puesto que más de una vez durante el transcurso de las clases, había percibido ese aire de muerte sin que ella se percatase, logrando asegurar su teoría. Era Karin quien los había estado observando cuando se dirigían al instituto.

Etto... ¿S-Sasuke-kun no comerá? ─ Al escucharle su atención con un _Hmph_ emitido de su boca, le hizo saber que estaba escuchándole, más cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse aunque sea un poco ─ ¿D-Desea comer algo de...mi...? ─ Al sentir la mirada oscura del chico, ella bajó su rostro sumido en vergüenza. ─ L-Lo siento, no debí...

Sus palabras le hicieron recordar las de Suigetsu. Él tenía razón, no se estaba alimentando bien. Después de todo los demonios no requerían de los nutrientes de esos platillos que esa mujer le ofrecía, sino de las almas de las personas. ¿Pero que había estado haciendo por las noches últimamente? Protegiendo a una humana sin entender razón.

_Esto es ridículo..._ ─ Pensó para si, ante de ponerse de pie, de sentarse junto a su discípula. ─ ¿Qué es supuestamente esto?

Una suave sonrisa fue lo que recibió antes de obtener una respuesta. Pero justo cuando la morena se disponía a decirle, el sonido de otra voz provocó que sus vocablos quedasen a medio camino. Sasuke miró amenazadoramente a la recién llegada, quien poseía una mueca macabra impresa en sus facciones. Claro que eso solo duró unos segundos, al notar como la otra chica posaba su atención en ella.

¿Qué quieres? ─ La sorpresa llegaba a esos ojos blancos, quien permaneció muda sin comprender. ¿Es que se conocían? Sino, ¿Por qué él tendría tanta confianza en hablarle tan directamente? ─ Lárgate.

Que frío es Sasuke-kun. ─ Respondió la susodicha aparentando una voz dulce, cosa que solo hizo molestar más al azabache ─ ¿Por qué es así, si no nos conocemos? O tal vez... ¿Si nos conocemos?

Ella lo estaba provocando, pensaba el azabache sin quitarle la mirada llena de odio. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?. Debía ser precavido, no caer en sus trampas. No podía descubrirse ante nadie, y eso incluía a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 2:-**

...

_**Notas Dark**: Hola a todos mis lectores. Me han hecho feliz con sus comentarios. Estoy contenta de que este proyecto tenga aceptación. Es la primera vez que hago de este estilo más oscuro, que no pase de un simple one-shot. Así es, he decidido dejarlo como un fic. Espero sea de su agrado._

_PD: Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que este año sea muy bueno para todos._

_Besos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Universo Alterno.**

**Género: **Sobrenatural/Suspenso/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina.

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:**Konoha Girl (Thankies!)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
>- Hablan<p>

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**I'll Be There**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una suave brisa rozó el rostro de un chico de cabello negro. El mismo que aparentaba ser un humano para proteger a una chica que había estado rondando, sin saber realmente por qué. El mismo que se encontraba entrenando a la mujer de cabello azulino, esquivando uno de sus golpes llamados puño suave.

Ese era el nombre del arte marcial enseñado por el padre de Hinata, y el moreno creyó que ese estilo era perfecto para su pupila, ya que no se necesitaba fuerza, sino precisión.

Dejas muchos espacios abiertos. ─ Paralizada quedó la morena, al notar como el azabache acortaba la distancia. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido al tenerle tan cerca. Pero eso quedó en segundo plano al percibir un dolor agudo. Él le había dado un golpe en plena boca del estómago. ─ ¿En que estás pensando? Concéntrate.

Los segundos pasaban, y la morena aún trataba de volver a respirar. Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar como éste se acercaba lentamente, al ver a duras penas como sus ojos reflejaban algo más que el simple vacío que siempre mostraba.

¿Qué esperas? Ponte de pie. ─ No estaba peleando con ella, eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de la de los ojos blanquecinos. ¿Pero por qué ahora se pondría de esa manera? Y lo que era peor, ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra su persona en ese estado? ─ ¿O quieres que vaya por ti?

Como pudo, la Hyuuga se logró mantener en sus dos piernas, tomando nuevamente la posición defensiva que le había enseñado su progenitor. Rompió aquella postura al percibir como el moreno iba a atacarla. Por sus facciones, podía darse una idea que no se contendría.

No tenía escapatoria, sus piernas no reaccionaban del miedo. Era la misma clase de pavor que había profesado cuando había visto eso. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué era así?

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda hizo que saliera de sus pensares, que abriera sus blancas perlas a la luz, encontrándose con unas completamente opuestas. Él estaba muy cerca suyo, tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel de su mejilla.

Hinata podía percibir el respirar agitado de su compañero de entrenamiento. Algo no estaba bien con su persona, de eso podía darse cuenta no sólo en lo que profesaba su cuerpo, sino también en lo que le habían mostrado sus orbes de color negro.

¿S-Sasuke-kun...? ─ Le llamó con preocupación, logrando que éste se distanciara levemente, para así posar su mirada sobre la suya. Ahí estaba todavía ese sentimiento desconocido posado en sus ojos tan negros como el carbón. Hinata quedó sin aliento al sentir sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, al notar como si estuviera conteniéndose de hacer algo. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-kun...?

Con suavidad, la chica posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de éste. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero ella deseaba ayudarle, así como él lo estaba haciendo, ayudándola a volverse más fuerte.

Al escucharle, al percibir el suave tacto que la muchacha le ofrecía, poco a poco eso que había estado reflejando aquella oscura mirada, fue disipándose. Sasuke volvía a recuperar la conciencia, encontrándose muy cerca de quien ayudaba a fortalecerse.

Sin esperar segundo alguno, se apartó a una distancia considerable. Entre tanto la morena le observó sin poder comprender su actuar.

_"Por cierto. Veo que no te estás alimentando bien. Ya sabes la otra manera de hacerlo..."_

_Demonios. El hambre me está afectando..._─ Sus ojos negros se posaron de reojo en la mujer que estaba a su espalda. La misma que ahora se acercaba lentamente, reflejando en sus facciones su preocupación. ─ Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin decir nada más, éste se comenzó a alejar, no sin antes decir que no le siguiera.

Para Hinata era imposible no estar preocupada, más porque desde que había llegado esa nueva compañera, el azabache no lucía nunca tranquilo. Incluso a su parecer, hasta se notaba más cansado.

Aún con aquellos pensares en su mente, la chica se dispuso a irse del lugar. Daba gracias a Dios que ya se estaba acostumbrando al cansancio tras cada entrenamiento, y por eso podía transitar sin problemas hasta su hogar. Ya que en un comienzo terminaba tan extenuada, que siempre terminaba siendo llevaba por quien le había salvado la vida.

Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido. A su mente venía el pensamiento que ese chico se mostraba frío, pero en el fondo era una buena persona. Aún después de ver que no conversaba con nadie, y observaba a todos con un aura asesina, esa opinión que tenía de él, no cambiaba.

Después de todo, ella tampoco era una persona de muchos amigos, y jamás podría juzgarle por ser de esa manera. Esa era su forma de ser.

Sus pasos se vieron detenidos al notar en frente suyo a una presencia, al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba esa persona que estaba en frente suyo.

...

Yami, uno de los demonios más fuertes, a pesar de haber sido traído de la muerte de esa manera, se sentía extenuado a hambriento. Ya no podía negarlo más, necesitaba conseguir alimentarse sea de la manera que sea.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos resplandecieron al recordar a la chica que había estado cuidando. Fue imposible no saborearse, no desear poseerle.

Su alma...debe saber deliciosa... ─ Sus expresiones reflejaron el asombro por sus vocablos. Segundos después su puño fue a dar contra un poste de luz que estaba a su derecha, causándole una considerable triza dura. Pero aunque no uso ni el cinco porciento de su fuerza, fue suficiente para que recuperara algo de la cordura perdida, para que sus orbes volvieran a tomar el negro de siempre. ─ Maldición, debo darme prisa.

Pero su andar se vio detenido al visualizar a alguien frente suyo. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios.

...

L-Lo siento...─ Murmuró la Hyuuga con su vista baja. Iba caminando desde algún rato, con aquella compañera nueva. En un comienzo se sorprendió al verla en ese lugar, pero al verle sonreír, no pudo evitar corresponderle de la misma manera. Al no obtener palabra alguna por parte de su acompañante, decidió proseguir. ─ Sasuke-kun ha sido...m-muy grosero contigo.

¿Te disculpas por él? ¿Es que son novios o algo? ─ Los colores se le subieron de golpe a su compañera, quien negaba frenéticamente. No le creía para nada, más porque su rostro se había vuelto igual que una remolacha. ¿A quien creía que engañaba?

S-Se equivoca. ─ Karin entrecerró sus ojos almendrados, al notarla jugar con el doblez de su camiseta, nerviosa. ─ E-Es sólo que...Sasuke-kun a-aparenta ser un c-chico frío, pero en el fondo...─ Un fuego interno comenzó a apoderarse del interior de la pelirroja, al ver la mirada de la otra mujer. Ella reflejaba una creencia ciega. Estaba completamente segura de lo que decía, y eso lo hacía más estúpida de lo que creía. ¿Un demonio bueno? Era una ilusa. ─...es un buen chico.

_No es más que una niña tonta._─ En ese instante un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Aquel momento en que vio al demonio que quería, llevar en su espalda a la chica que estaba a su lado. De solo recordarlo, el fuego invadía su interior. Pero estaba segura que su persona tenía la razón. Ese demonio no era bueno. Era cool y tenía un aura atrayente, pero de buena gente no poseía nada. ¿Entonces porque la mujer que estaba a su lado lucía tan determinada? ¿Es que Yami se comportaba diferente con ella?

No podía negarlo. La odiaba más si era posible. Deseaba golpearla, torturarla hasta que clamara porque le matase, pero debía ganarse su confianza si no quería levantar sospechas. Tenía que hacerlo de una manera especial, cosa que su amado demonio no llegase antes de lo pensado; echando todo a perder.

Sí era posible, ponerlos en contra, ya que el moreno no la dejaba sola ni por un momento. Si incluso le extrañó encontrarla sola caminando por la calle. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ambos?

Como digas. ¿Igual no crees que es diferente? ─ Los ojos blancos de la morena se centraron en su compañera, que ahora mantenía su atención en el camino. Su interrogante logró inquietarla levemente. Ella presentía que él no era una persona ordinaria, que algo ocultaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la había salvado. ─ Digo. Ni siquiera me conoce, y no ha dejado de mirarme y tratarme de mala manera. ¿No piensas que es...?

D-Deténgase por favor Karin-san. ─ La del cabello rojo posó con un leve eje de asombro, sus ojos sobre quien ahora la miraba con una firmeza tan poco propia de ella. Las blancas perlas de Hinata mostraban lo que su corazón le dictaba. ─ P-Por favor, n-no hable mal de S-Sasuke-kun, no adelante mío. Por favor.

Molesta, la otra mujer volvió su rostro hacía el camino, logrando captar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, la figura del chico en cuestión. Éste iba caminando con una de las tantas alumnas del instituto al cual iban. Todo era tan endemoniadamente perfecto, que le era imposible no sonreír.

¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora mismo, Hinata-chan? ─ No hubo tiempo para preguntas y/u objeciones de parte de la susodicha, ya que fue arrastrada de la mano, hasta un callejón que se encontraba cerca. Sus blancas perlas reflejaban el asombro debido a lo que captaban.

En frente suyo se hallaba aquel que le había salvado. Este mantenía su atención en la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo, sentada en el suelo. Todo indicaba que esa mujer se encontraba muerta. Su expresión era de terror, sus ojos blancos se hallaban fijos en los del chico.

¿T-Tú...? ─ Karin sonrió por bajo al notar como éste reflejaba su impresión al verlas en ese lugar, y más que complacida se sintió, al ver como Sasuke llamaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado, logrando que ésta retrocediera un paso. Tenía miedo, pavor de él.

Las blancas perlas de la morena se posaron angustiadas en la chica que yacía sentada en el suelo. Aún con ese miedo presente en cada poro de su ser, corrió hacía donde esa persona estaba, y arrodillándose a su lado, le llamó en un intento de ver si se hallaba bien.

Más solo una mirada perdida seguida de un silencio que sólo traía más dudas, fue lo que llevó a que su pena fluyera por sus ojos. Estaba muerta, y quien la había matado era el chico que le había salvado la vida.

¿T-Tus ojos...?...Eres...─ En completo mutismo el azabache notaba como la mirada blanquecina de la Hyuuga se posaba sobre suyo. Era la primera vez que se sentía incómodo al robar el alma de alguien. Sus puños se tensaron, su entrecejo se frunció esperando lo que ésta tuviese que decir. No podía cambiar lo que era. Su única meta era la de obtener más poder, sin importar a quien arrastrase al abismo del infierno con tal de obtener su recompensa.

Creo haberte dicho que no era ningún un ángel, Hyuuga ─ Sasuke le vio negar en silencio momentos después de haberle escuchado. Más no dijo nada más, incluso cuando le observó voltear para irse.

N-No me siento muy bien. Y-Yo...iré a mi casa. ─ Karin sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de la mujer que ahora volteaba para irse. En ella se notaba el sufrimiento que eso le causaba. Aunque presentía que había algo más. Fijando su vista, pudo visualizar la sombra en su interior, lo que tanto ocultaba.

_No puede ser mejor._─ Pensaba la de los cabellos rojizos al verle alejarse. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, así no sólo quedaría contenta su persona.

Pero su alegría solo duró un momento, ya que su cuerpo fue estrellado contra una fría muralla. El aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones. Sus ojos almendrados fueron capturados por la fría mirada de quien le estaba lastimando. En sus ojos rojos sólo lograba apreciarse el odio que sentía, los deseos de muerte que portada desde la partida de los suyos.

Tú planeaste todo esto. ─ No era una pregunta, Karin lo sabía. Sasuke apretó con más fuerza su débil cuello, provocando que ésta con sus piernas intentara patearlo o algo, para que la soltase. ─ Desde este momento, serás una de mis presas. ─ Los aspas que adornaban sus ojos color sangre, comenzaron a girar. Era una de sus técnicas ilusorias, que ahora habían atrapado a aquella demonio.

Dentro de la oscuridad la mujer de lentes se vio a si misma. En frente de su imagen vista, hacía acto de aparición quien le había metido en ese lugar. El miedo se apoderó de sus facciones al notarle sonreír, al ver cómo desenfundaba su espada para cortarle sin duda una de sus extremidades.

No sólo su grito se escuchó en ese lugar, sino el de su figura que estaba siendo desmembrada parte por parte, aún cuando pedía piedad. Pero no había clemencia para ella, solo una expresión llena de diversión por parte de su verdugo.

_Este será tu futuro, ¿estas preparada, Karin?_

Oscuro. Él no tenía piedad con nadie. Aún siendo ella misma un demonio, no podía dejar de temblar. Todo su ser estaba entumecido, paralizado de sólo presenciar el poder del odio que éste portaba.

Pronto todo volvía a la normalidad en ese callejón. Ahora su presencia se hallaba tratando de recuperar su aliento perdido, sin poder levantar su rostro para no encontrarse nuevamente con esa atemorizante mirada que éste poseía. Nunca antes había percibido tanto miedo, al punto de querer salir corriendo de ese sitio.

Sólo te he dejado con vida, para que experimentes unos días más el terror. ─ Un escalofrío recorrió de tomo a lomo el cuerpo de la mujer. Él volvía a envolverla con ese aire de matanza. ¿Es que sólo le estaba torturando? ¿Quería que experimentara esa pesadilla, hasta que decidiera arrebatarle la existencia? Él era un verdadero demonio, no como había creído esa mujer. ─ Las pesadillas te atormentaran, hasta que decida consumirte por las llamas de mi odio.

Ella no te querrá ver Sasuke-kun, ¿o aún debo decirte Yami-kun? ─ Murmuró la chica de anteojos, al notar como éste comenzaba a caminar hacia donde había partido la otra persona que antes había estado ahí. Al escucharle, éste detuvo su andar, más no volteó a verla. Solo permaneció en silencio, logrando la exasperación de aquella demonio. ─ ¿Es que no has podido verlo? ─ Sonrió con clara maldad al notar que no obtenía respuesta. Sabía que tenía razón. ─ _Lamentarás haberme despreciado, Sasuke-kun_

...

En un rincón de una habitación de la gran mansión de unas de las familias más prestigiosas del Japón, se hallaba sentada la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, el cabecilla de familia.

Hinata no supo como llegó a ese lugar, sólo se percató cuando ya se encontraba sentada, con su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas. Su mirada se hallaba perdida, sin poder creer aún lo que había presenciado, lo que implicaba para ella.

En su ventana, una sombra lograba divisarse. Hace unos minutos había llegado, envuelto por los últimos vocablos que Karin había expresado. Sabía que tenía razón, que por más que intentase ver el corazón de la mujer que estaba sumida en dolor, le era imposible. Incluso habiendo recuperado sus fuerzas al hacerse del alma de esa mujer, seguía sin conseguir llegar a la oscuridad que Hinata ocultaba, logrando exasperarlo.

¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser diferente al resto?

¿Te quedarás observando solamente? ─ Un bufido de irritación escapó de los labios del azabache. No esperaba que las noticias volaran tan rápido, pero supuso que el idiota de su compañero no pudo resistirse al ver lo maltrecha que había quedado Karin. ─ Qué dulce se ha vuelto nuestro demonio, al darle su espa...

Las palabras del recién llegado quedaron a medio camino al notar la mirada llena de odio que le entregaba el moreno. Suigetsu sonrió divertido ante sus reacciones. Le era tan divertido hacerlo picar.

¿Estas buscando tu muerte, al igual que esa idiota? ─ Al notar que los ojos del morocho se iban tornando rojizos, su compañero retrocedió un paso, pero no quitaba su expresión de disfrute. ─ No te metas en mis asuntos.

Pero qué carácter tan agrio. Así espantaras más a la pobre...─ Nuevamente sus vocablos quedaban a medio expresar, al percibir el aura asesina que el ex Uchiha despedía. ─ Bien, bien, ya no diré nada sobre eso. Solo quiero que recuerdes que Karin es mi presa.

Te equivocas. Desde que ella se metió en mi camino, se volvió mí objetivo también. ─ Su mirada volvía al frente, centrándose una vez más en la mujer que se hallaba en la misma posición, con su cabeza entremedio de sus rodillas. ─ Y ahora, deseará que la mate.

Tsk. Siempre tan egoísta. ─ No obtuvo respuesta por parte de quien quería vengar a los suyos. Pero el de cabello blanquecino no la necesitaba, porque desde que le conoció se comportaba de esa forma. ─ Igual debes tener cuidado, ya que las cosas por allá se están calentando. Sabes que no eres del agrado de muchos, por ser uno de los favoritos del manda más.

Hmph. Eso me tiene sin cuidado. ─ El silencio reinó por unos momentos, instantes en que unos ojos blancos divisaron sobre la rama del árbol que se hallaba frente a su ventana, a dos chicos, sólo para desviar su rostro con un eje de tristeza. ─ Si no tienes nada más importante que decir, puedes largarte.

Dicha tales palabras, el demonio de los ojos lilas observó como su compañero ingresaba a la habitación que se habían encontrado viendo. No le quedaba de otra más que estar a la expectativa, ya que aunque ese sujeto jamás pediría ayuda, él igual se la ofrecería. Aunque claro que esas intenciones eran sólo para tener su amada oportunidad, tomar la cabeza de quien detestaba.

Y con una sonrisa oscura, desapareció de ese sitio.

...

Al notarlo entrar en una sombra de oscuridad, inconscientemente la Hyuuga dio un paso atrás. Sus blancos orbes mostraban su incertidumbre, sus emociones tan encontradas.

Y-Yo...quiero estar sola, por favor. ─ En el momento en que los labios del azabache iban a moverse, una voz se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Sin siquiera volver a mirarle, Hinata salió rumbo al llamado de su progenitor, dejando a un molesto demonio que le observó hasta perderla de vista.

Tsk. Si eso es lo que quieres. ─ Sus pasos le guiaron firmemente hacía donde había accedido a ese lugar. Más cuando se dispuso a hacer los sellos para traspasar la ventana, frunció su ceño de nueva cuenta. ─ Niña tonta. ¿Quién se cree, para venir a decirme que hacer?

Al volver a sus aposentos, los ojos blancos de la morena reflejaron sorpresa. Parecía como si un huracán hubiera azotado ese sitio, dejando todo tirado, incluyendo su cama.

No pudo haber sido él, ¿o si? ─ Escondido entre las sombras del árbol, unos ojos rojos resplandecían. Una sonrisa cursiva se hizo presente en el azabache, al notar la sorpresa de la mujer. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, para desahogar su molestia.

Hmph. Por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así. ─ Tras sus vocablos, abrió un portal para volver al inframundo. Todo ante la mirada de la mujer de cabellos azulinos, quien bajaba su rostro al notarlo desaparecer. No estaba equivocaba, él era como ellos.

Cerrando sus ojos, los recuerdos le asaltaron.

_"Una tenebrosa voz tras la puerta al dormitorio de su padre. Jamás había escuchado su voz tan llena de pavor, de incertidumbre, y todo era por ese ser que lograba oírse."_

_Su nombre, es algo que jamás olvidaré… _─ Con un suspiro proveniente de sus labios, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a ordenar, al menos lo suficiente para dormir sin problemas.

**...**

Al haber acomodado lo posible, al haber hecho de nueva cuenta su cama, la ojiblanca decidió tomar un baño de tina para relajarse, para aclarar su mente y pensar con mayor claridad sobre lo último acontecido.

No pudo evitarlo, las memorias recientes invadieron su ser. Los ojos rojos de quien le había salvado una vez, el deseo de muerte que había logrado percibir de su ser, y por último el cuerpo de esa chica, que sólo reflejaba terror; un pavor que parecía atormentarla aún después de fallecida.

Estaba segura, él era un demonio, pertenecía a aquellos que le atormentaban a través de sus sueños. ¿Cuántas veces había presenciado su muerte a manos de uno de ellos? Que aunque nunca ha logrado verle la cara a su atacante, el odio que percibía de su parte hacía que se le erizasen los pelos.

Pero aún así sentía que no podía odiarlo. Él no sólo le había salvado la vida, sino que le había estado ayudando a ser más fuerte. Se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, en tan corto tiempo.

Además, sigo creyendo...que es bueno en el fondo. ─ Sonrió ante tus palabras. Era cierto, no había rastro de duda en ellas. No pudo evitar sentirse bien por lo que su interior profesaba, ya que junto a ese ser, lograba sentirse protegida.

Chica estúpida. Esa inocencia que gastas será tu perdición. ─ Murmuraba para si la figura de un ser entre las sombras. Sabía que debía entrar ahora en acción, ya que al escucharla estaba segura que pronto todo volvería a ser como antes.

De pronto todo se volvió penumbras. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón, la Hyuuga trató de mantener la calma, diciéndose que debía ser una falla eléctrica, pero, al ponerse de pie y salir de la húmeda bañera, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Había alguien a su espalda, no tenía que voltear para saber que así era.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó posición de defensa. Aunque no lograba ver más que sombras, solo necesitaba concentrarse como Sasuke le había enseñado.

_"La oscuridad es algo que muchos ocupan a su favor, por eso más vale que estés preparada."_

Vaya, vaya. Tal parece que Yami-kun te ha entrenado, ¿No es así, Hinata-chan? ─ Los ojos de la morena reflejaron su asombro. No podía creer, no podía ser cierto. ¿O si?

¿K-Karin-san...? ─ Un golpe en su estómago la mando contra la puerta. Su rostro mostró el dolor expresado. ─ ¿Por qué...?

¿No es divertido? ─ La de los ojos blancos, podía sentir como se acercaba. Algo en su interior le decía que escapara, que fuera a ver a los suyos. ─ Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Me llevaré al infierno a una rata ambiciosa junto a su preciada hija, y a una bastarda que se atrevió a meterse con lo que era mío.

El recuerdo de su padre asaltó sus pensamientos. Debía ir con él, protegerlo junto con su pequeña hermana. De pronto, su mano dio con uno de los cubos para asearse. Vio su oportunidad aunque sea diminuta para escapar.

¡N-No dejaré que les hagas daño! ─ Dicho tales vocablos, le lanzó aquel objeto. Aprovechando el momento en que la demonio se cubría, para así salir de ese lugar.

Furiosa, Karin le gritó que no tenía escapatoria, que su muerte ya estaba anunciada. Al terminar, la figura de su propio cuerpo sin vida invadió sus pensares. Aquel demonio que veneraba, la descuartizaba lentamente, sin quitar esa sonrisa llena de diversión de su rostro.

Ese era el poder del predilecto del jefe, Tsukuyomi se llamaba, técnica con la cual te inundaba en pesadillas, o sucesos que estaban por suceder. Claro que al final o terminabas matándote tú al no poder soportarlo, o pedías clemencia pidiendo la muerte. No había escapatoria, inclusive para un demonio como ella.

Cómo pudiste...─ Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, la pelirroja trataba de detener el temblor que profesaba su cuerpo, el miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos. ─...y todo por una humana. ¡En ella caerá mi furia!

**...**

Con solo una diminuta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, Hinata corría con preocupación entre los pasillos de su hogar. Por más que gritaba el nombre de su hermana, de su progenitor a todo pulmón, nada lograba obtener como respuesta. Negó ante la idea de que fuera muy tarde. No podía creer eso, no sin antes luchar y caer junto con ellos si era necesario.

Fue en ese instante que un grito desgarrador llegó a sus oídos. Este venía del dojo en el cual su padre siempre las entrenaba. Debía ir a ese lugar, rezando porque nada les hubiera pasado. Pero al llegar, el paisaje no era para nada alentador. Sus piernas le impidieron por unos instantes seguir, todo por ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

¡Padre...! ─ Incontables gotas saladas inundaron sus blancas perlas, para correr por sus pálidas mejillas. Era imposible creerlo, no de nuevo.

¡Hermana! ─ La voz de una pequeña le hizo volver en si, centrar su vista en quien había sido cubierta por el cuerpo del cabecilla de los Hyuuga. Su padre había protegido a su sangre de aquellos que les rodeaban. Parecían humanos, pero la morena podía percibir el aura oscura en sus interiores. Ellos eran demonios también.

Sin esperar más tiempo, corrió hacía los suyos, tratando de ignorar aquellas sonrisas macabras de quienes había rasgado la espalda de su progenitor. Al apoyarle sobre su regazo, al notar su rostro ensangrentado lleno de dolor, supo que no había mucho tiempo, que no había conseguido cumplir con su deseo.

L-Lo siento...─ Jamás había pensado ver a quien siempre lucía tan impenetrable siempre, ahora tan arrepentido, con su rostro inundado en lágrimas. Aquello la destrozaba por dentro. Más nada logró decir, solo negar con suavidad. ─ S-Sólo deseaba...darles lo...

Un grito lleno de pavor se escuchó de pronto en el lugar. La morena de ojos blancos reflejaba su asombro. Todo era sangre entre sus manos, en su ropa, en todo su cuerpo. En sus brazos yacía el cuerpo inerte de quien le había dado la vida, lo que parecía ser una garra le había perforado el pecho, arrebatándole el último aliento de vida.

A sus oídos llegaba la risa llena de diversión de los presentes, los sollozos incontables de su pequeña hermana, pero todo eso parecía lejano. Su atención estaba centrada en la expresión de dolor que portaba su padre, quien ya no respiraba. Estaba muerto, ella lo sabía. No respondía a su suave llamado, a los movimientos que le daba para que despertase. Se había ido.

Lo se padre, s-siempre lo supe...─ Con una de sus manos la Hyuuga cerró los ojos de quien había perdido la vida. Una vez hecho aquello, le deposito en el suelo con cuidado, para levantarse y encarar a aquella que le había destrozado la existencia, la de su pequeña hermana que aún lloraba desconsoladamente.

¿Por qué no la dejas ir? ─ Hinata sabía que debía ser fuerte, que aunque sus piernas temblaran por el pavor, no podía mostrarlo en su voz, en sus ojos. Aún tenía que proteger a alguien más. Su actitud solo sacó una sonrisa socarrona de parte de la pelirroja. ─ Ella no tiene nada que ver.  
>Pero que mujer más estúpi...─ Se escuchó de parte de uno de los sirvientes del oscuro, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por aquella que había matado a Hiashi Hyuuga.<p>

De acuerdo. Pero tu vida me pertenece. ─ Ante lo oído, una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en las facciones de la ojiblanca. Sabía que ese era su destino, que el sueño que tanto le había asaltado en las noches, se estaba haciendo realidad. Solo le quedaba acatar, asentir asumiendo su papel. ─ Perfecto.

La morena sabía que debía ser valiente, que tenía que mostrarse determinada si anhelaba que su pequeña hermana siguiese con vida. ¿Pero quien no temía morir? Su corazón latía con fiereza, más apretaba sus manos en un intento de coger las fuerzas necesarias por quien quería. Era su deber como hermana mayor.

Así fue como con aquella voluntad impresa en su mirada, le anunció con detenimiento a su familiar que huyera, que se alejase de ese lugar. La susodicha levantó su rostro hacía su persona, no logrando creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. ¿Cómo iba a abandonarla?

No te preocupes, todo estará bien...─ La pequeña no supo por qué, pero al verle sonreírle tan comprensivamente, sabía que no sería así, más quiso creer todo lo contrario, ya que nunca había visto a su hermana mostrarse de manera tan valerosa, tan decidida.

Mantén tu palabra, hermana ─ Ante la sonrisa que Hinata le regalaba, su pariente asintió con dicha expresión también, para instantes después salir corriendo, si es posible en búsqueda de ayuda.

Espero mantenga su promesa, Karin-san ─ Le habló la mujer de cabellos azulinos, a su próxima atacante, quien asentía con una mueca de diversión dibujada en sus labios.

Sólo me interesa tu vida pequeña Hinata, el resto fue un agregado. ─ Al escucharle, la mujer de ojos claros asintió decidida a aceptar lo que viniese.

Así fue como recibió el primer golpe en el estómago, que la mandó unos metros de donde se hallaban los demonios observando divertidos. Podía sentir el dolor en toda la zona golpeada.

Estaba segura que más de alguna costilla debió haberse roto, pero no iba a darle el placer de verla lamentarse.

Tenía miedo, claro que si. Con cada golpe que recibía por parte de esa chica de cabellos rojizos, sentía que parte de su vida se iba apagando. Que aunque se lograse poner en pie a duras penas, su vista y espíritu estaban al borde de la extinción. Pero percibía que aunque ese sentimiento estaba preso en su interior, estaba siendo capaz de enfrentar sus temores para así proteger a su ser querido, por lo que creía que estaba bien.

Esta vez fue agarrada de los pies con lo que parecía ser un látigo, mandándola contra un pilar de madera. Solo el crujir de su espalda, seguido por su grito de dolor inundó el lugar. Ya no podía, le era imposible mover músculo alguno.

_S-Sasuke-kun..._

_**...**_

Un chico de cabellos negros como la noche se sentó de improvisto en la que era su cama. Llevándose una mano a la altura de su rostro, se consultó que era lo que había pasado. ¿Es que había sido sólo su impresión, o esa mujer lo había llamado?

Lo más rápido que pudo se levantó y acomodó su katana. Tenía un mal presentimiento, era mejor salir de la duda e ir a verla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 3:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola. Ustedes saben que me tardo, pero cumplo, por lo que pasare de disculparme por la tardanza jejeje. _

_Quiero agradecer el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, en especial a Annii GabiiZ, que me ha brindado su apoyo en muchos de mis fics. Bienvenida a todos ellos por cierto .¡Muchas gracias!. Y quiero agradecerte también por tu saludo por el día internacional de la mujer. Muchas felicidades a ti también, y a todas las mujeres que leen el fic._

_Gracias a todos por la paciencia._

_kisses_


	4. Chapter 4

**Universo Alterno.**

**Género: **Sobrenatural/Suspenso/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina.

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta: **Konoha Girl (Thankies!)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_

- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**I'll Be There**

**(Final de la primera temporada)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación en su interior. Desde la muerte de los suyos, solo el odio era lo que le había embriagado. Pero ahí se encontraba esa incomodidad, ese instinto de que algo no estaba bien.

Sin más preámbulos abrió un portal para el mundo de los humanos, cuando un sombrío tono de voz resonó entre las paredes de su habitación. La expresión del moreno reflejo su molestia, el odio que comenzaba a inundar su ser.

_Cuidado con el camino que estas por escoger, Yami_

Las oscuras orbes del morocho mostraron eje de incertidumbre, ¿Acaso había pasado algo, que él no estaba enterado aún?. La imagen de la Hyuuga inundo sus pensares, logrando que esa sensación que se había implantado en su pecho, se viera acrecentada.

El silencio rodeo el lugar. Solo el aura de destrucción que emanaba del Uchiha era lo que lograba apreciarse. Sus ojos mostraba el vacío que había nacido en su corazón desde la muerte de sus familiares, cuando su mundo solo se rodeo por las tinieblas del odio.

...Mi camino ha estado decidido desde que los mataste. ─ Las paredes del lugar comenzaron a trisarse solo con la furia que seguía creciendo. ─...La próxima vez que venga, será para reclamar tu cabeza.

Tras decir aquello, su cuerpo desapareció en la oscuridad que él mismo había llamado, para dirigirse hacía su objetivo. Al desvanecerse de ese sitio, una risa llena de diversión macabra se hizo escuchar.

_...Te equivocas querido Uchiha. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees._

**...**

Al llegar a la habitación de esa humana, el sentimiento de deja vu le asalto. Ese olor a muerte en el aire, esa sensación de miedo mezclada con alpiste inundando sus sentidos. No había duda alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin demora cerro sus ojos en búsqueda de la mujer que vivía en ese lugar. Una maldición escapa de sus labios al no poder hallarla rápidamente. El lugar estaba infestado de presencias oscuras, que no entendía porque no lograba dar con su presencia. Hasta que una llama casi extinguida llego a su mente. Era ella, que estaba a un paso de morir.

Debo darme prisa.

**...**

Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo que presentía que su existencia llegaría a su fin de esa manera. Aquella idea llego su persona una noche, la cual no sabía realmente como catalogarla. Era tan irreal, tan difícil de creer.

¿Quién te creería que había visto al demonio? ¿Quién no te tacharía de demente al contarle que tu padre había hecho un pacto con el diablo?. Fue un secreto que tuvo que mantener en el fondo de su corazón.

Y aunque no lograba comprender del todo el actuar de su progenitor, y a pesar de que su trato con el solo era escuchar sus malas opiniones para con ella, jamás se atrevió a preguntar, a reclamarle. Si bien la palabra _odio_ muchas veces estuvo latente en su mente, esta desaparecía tal como había llegado.

No podía odiarle, menos al escuchar de sus propios labios que estaba arrepentido de su actuar, pero que ya era demasiado tarde.

Hinata sabía que no era una mentira, puesto que en ese instante su padre se hallaba solo en su despacho, perdido en alguna parte del cuadro de su madre. Jamás pudo olvidar su rostro tan abatido, tan poco propio de su persona.

Desde ese instante juro hacerse más fuerte. Aunque claro, sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra un ser como ese, pero siempre había tenido el pensamiento que quizás podría darles una oportunidad para que su padre y hermana escaparan. Había sido tan doloroso perder a su madre, que para ella perder otra persona era imposible de contener.

Un intenso dolor volvió a inundarla, logrando sacarla de sus memorias. La sangre comenzaba a inundar sus pulmones, provocando que escapara por sus labios. No le faltaba mucho para perder la conciencia, eso lo sabía.

Con sus opacos ojos blancos pudo darse cuenta que la toalla que antes había cubierto su cuerpo, ahora se hallaba tan destrozada, que poco o nada cubría su maltratada piel. No podo evitar sonreír con pesar, ya que en otra circunstancia aquello la hubiera hecho sumirse en la vergüenza, pero ahora que se encontraba en una situación extrema, ¿Qué caso tenía?.

No podía mover su cuerpo, ya que hasta el intento de mover un dedo le causaba un fuerte dolor. Era tan humillante solo permanecer ahí, escuchando las risas de esos demonios, las palabras de esa que se había hecho pasar por amiga.

¿Deseas decir unas ultimas palabras, mujerzuela? ─ La risa llena de burla de la de los cabellos rojizos no se hizo esperar. Todos sus compañeros de igual manera le siguieron en su disfrute, mientras ella se preparaba para darle la puñalada final a la mujer que estaba en el suelo. ─ Descuida. Yo le diré a Yami-kun lo mucho que sufriste antes de morir.

Ante sus vocablos la morena cerró sus blancas orbes a la oscuridad. Por fin podría ir a reunirse con su madre en el más allá. Y a pesar de que no había logrado proteger a su padre, al menos su pequeña hermana seguiría con vida. No todo estaba perdido.

¡Muere! ─ El lugar se había quedado en silencio tras ese grito. Solo un fuerte estruendo estremeció el lugar, causando que la mujer que se hallaba tirada en su propia sangre, abriera sus parpados encontrándose con una espalda conocida. Era él quien había llegado, quien había lanzado a esa demonio contra una pared de un solo golpe.

Todos se habían quedado estupefactos con la aparición del preferido del jefe. Tanto así, que no atinaron a nada cuando este mando a volar a su compañera. Solo observaron en completo mutismo como él volteaba a ver a la peli azul que yacía en el piso ensangrentado.

¡Yami...tú...! ─ Resoplaba furiosa quien salía entre los escombros tras el golpe que había recibido del Uchiha. Pero cuando se disponía a ir a atarle por la retaguardia, una enorme espada se puso en su camino. ─ ¡Hazte a un lado maldito tiburón!

Te dije que algún día pagarías lo que me hiciste, zanahoria. ─ Con una sonrisa siniestra el demonio de los cabellos blancos, poso su atención en la que deseaba fuera su presa, hacía su compañero que la había mandado despedida de un golpe. Él se estaba agachando para quedar a la altura de esa humana que tanto había observado, la cual parecía estar en sus últimas instancias. ─ Pero creo que mi odio no superara al de tu amado.

Al oírle tales palabras, la susodicha dirigió su atención al que una vez fue un Uchiha, apreciando así como este con delicadeza sostenía el cuerpo de esa chica entre sus brazos. Sus puños se apretaron con furia de tan solo presenciar aquella escena.

L-Lo siento mucho... ─ En silencio el moreno trataba de escuchar lo que la humana que había estado entrenando intentaba decirle. Su tono de voz se escuchaba tan bajo, tan cercano a las puertas de la muerte. ─ n-no fui...u-una buena alumna.

Aun puedes serlo Hyuuga. ─ Al verla negar quedadamente, el azabache desvió la mirada. Sabía que estaba en su último aliento, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque le había dicho tales vocablos. Más sus oscuras orbes reflejaron asombro al escucharle una vez más, diciéndole que no importaba lo que él fuera, ella por siempre pensaría que es una buena persona aunque lo trate de ocultar. ─...Eres una tonta.

Una suave sonrisa adorno las maltrechas facciones de quien se perdía lentamente en la oscuridad, de quien murmuraba una suave _Gracias _antes de que su aliento se esfumara ante la estupefacción del que una vez había sido su salvador.

Al saberla ida este cerro sus parpados, para luego dejarla en el suelo.

Suigetsu veía asombrado como este hacía desaparecer el cuerpo de esa mujer en un portal. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, ¿acaso él pensaba...?. Era inconcebible. El retumbar del suelo provoco que saliera de sus pensares, que observara con claro asombro el poder oscuro que comenzaba a emanar el cuerpo del que una vez fue un Uchiha.

Odio, sed de venganza, muerte, sangre mezclada con sufrimiento. Era un sin numero de emociones la que se lograba percibir en el ambiente, provocando que todos los demonios que rodeaban al azabache, se lanzasen mientras él mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Debían acabar con su ser antes de que desatara ese poder que emanaba, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y-Yami...kun...este es...─ Karin, quien había estado presenciando todo con la furia impresa en sus almendradas orbes, apretó sus puños al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué tanto hablaban? ¿Por qué el aura de su amado se percibía tan nostálgico?. Su atención se fue a quien la mantenía quieta en ese lugar, pudiendo apreciar como él reforzaba el agarre de su espada, demostrando así, que aunque estuviese viendo a esos dos entes en frente suyo; no perdía la atención en ella. Aquello la ofusco, ya que tenía toda la intención de ir a separarlos, de descargar su despecho. ─ Muévete maldi...

Ya no tienes necesidad de ir a matarla... ─ Los ojos rojos de ella reflejaron por unos instantes asombro. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no percibía a esa mujer, que ella había fallecido. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno sus labios. Más aquello desapareció al notar como el de los cabellos negros hacía desaparecer su cuerpo tras un portal. ─ Veo que pensaste lo mismo que yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajo su rostro. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo él se atrevería...?. En ese momento fue sacada de sus memorias al sentir un aura oscura inundar todo el lugar. El miedo comenzó a propagarse por cada poro de su piel. Estaba furioso.

...¡No vayan idiotas! ─ Grito la mujer a todo pulmón al apreciar como todos los demonios que habían ido se lanzaban para detener al azabache, quien aún les daba la espalda. Pero ninguno pareció escucharle, porque ahí estaban, a punto de darle con todo al susodicho.

Todo fue muy rápido para los presentes. Sin siquiera pestañar, la pelirroja vio caer a sus compañeros uno por uno, envueltos por unas llamas negras que habían aparecido de la nada aparentemente.

_No, no salieron mágicamente _ ─ Con atención veía como de uno de los ojos rojos del azabache, brotaba una estela de su sangre. Había sido él quien había invocado a las llamas infernales. Nadie podía escapar de ellas. Quien era alcanzado por esos fuegos, solo podía esperar arder hasta quedar hecho polvo. ─ _Amaterasu se llama la técnica, si mal no recuerdo. Pero yo pensaba que solo esa persona poseía esa técnica..._

Ya no podrás escapar de tu destino. Pagaras todo el daño que has hecho. ─ Al escucharle, la mujer volvió la vista a quien siempre le había odiado. No es que era que le importase su opinión realmente, puesto que ella era un demonio. Había renacido como tal, todo por haber matado a sus padres. Tras eso su eternidad había sido cumplir ordenes, como la de matar al hermano de ese sujeto que ahora se alejaba para darle paso a su verdugo.

Cerrando sus ojos, la de anteojos se sumió en sus recuerdos, en su oscuridad.

"_Un golpe en la mejilla, seguida de una patada en las costillas. Solo el grito desgarrador de una niña de nueve años fue lo que se escucho en la oscuridad de un hogar. _

_¿Cuántas veces lloro para que la dejasen salir de ese diminuto lugar?, ¿Cuántas lágrimas derramo hasta caer rendida por el cansancio en ese oscuro y maltrecho ático?_

_Sentada en un rincón, solo las penumbras eran su compañía. Sus padres eran unos drogadictos, y ella más que su hija, era su saco de box y esclava._

_Pedir para subsistir, aguantar por miedo a desaparecer. Esa había sido su manera de vivir, si eso se pudiese considerar vida._

_Una noche como todas, perdida en su dolor, aguantando para no caer en la inconciencia, una voz llego a ella. No supo porque, pero no tuvo miedo. ¿Qué más miedo podía tener alguien, que había nacido en el infierno?. Más no pudo moverse, sus heridas no se lo permitieron. _

_Los golpes esta vez habían sido más fuertes, y todo por no haber conseguido la mercancía que deseaban. _

_¿Quieres librarte de tu sufrimiento, pequeña? ─ Su cansado mirar, fue a parar a una sombra que lograba apreciarse en una esquina. ─ Yo puedo ayudarte a hacer realidad lo que tanto deseas._

_No había necesidad de más vocablos. Ese ser había logrado atravesar sus pensamientos, mostrándole lo que había en su corazón, la oscuridad que había crecido desde que tenía memoria."_

No tienen derecho a juzgarme, no saben por todo lo que tuve que pasar...─ Murmuro la demonio, apretando sus puños de solo recordar su pasado. ─ ¡Y todo por una humana que tenía una vida perfecta!

El cortar de la carne fue lo que se escucho de improvisto. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que solo el dolor le indico a la mujer, que su espalda había sufrido una herida de gravedad. Trato de contenerse, de mantenerse en pie y enfrentar a quien la había lastimado.

Eres tú quien no tienes idea de nada. ─ La voz siniestra del último de los Uchiha se hizo escuchar. Su oscura mirada no reflejaba nada más que un profundo vacío. Su alma estaba sumida en el odio, en sus deseos de venganza. ─ Aquí no eres la victima. Tu ser está tan podrido como el mío, Karin.

¿Acaso la victima es esa mujer? ─ Entre cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke observaba como su presa reflejaba su molestia tras nombrarla. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos, aquellos donde esa humana había sido maltratada tantas veces por su padre, y aún así por lo visto, ella deseaba hacerse más fuerte para protegerlo junto con su pequeña hermana. Al notar que no obtendría respuesta, la rabia seguía creciendo, causando que la demonio lanzara un certero golpe con su látigo al rostro de su rival. ─ ¡Estas equivocado, y te lo demostrare! ¡Esa mujer merecía morir!

El chico de cabellos blancos, veía en completo mutismo la escena que se estaba presentando, negando con desapruebo lo que había escuchado por parte de quien deseaba muerta. Su mirada color lila se centro en su compañero, logrando captar así el aura oscura que volvía a incrementarse tras los vocablos escuchados.

Mal jugado zanahoria, lo has hecho enfadar aún más nombrándola. ─ Termino con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual se vio acrecentada al ver a su rival salir despedida contra una de las paredes, de tan solo recibir de frente el poder que emanaba del Uchiha.

Lamentaras haberte metido en mi camino, Karin. ─ Los ojos de la susodicha reflejaron horror al notar como las aspas del moreno comenzaban a girar. Nuevamente el destino que se le había mostrado una vez, se hacía presente.

Suigetsu solo logro escuchar el grito de muerte de la mujer, antes de que lo pudiese notar, su cuerpo ya se hallaba todo desmembrado. El movimiento del azabache había sido tan rápido, que ni siquiera había notado cuando su espada había sido desenvainada.

Ahora veo porque es el favorito del jefe. ─ Pensaba en voz alta, sin quitarle la vista al nombrado, quien permanecía quieto observando su obra. ─Sus ataques son muy similares a...

¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Dando un paso hacía atrás, el peliblanco sonrió, tratando de lucir calmado. Sabía que esa persona estando en ese nivel de furia, podría descargar contra el si desease. Sus ojos rojos se lo indicaban, la carencia de sentimiento que expresaba, era realmente aterradora.

¿Quién crees que te ayudo a acercarte al cuerpo de esa mujer? Tsk. Que malagradecido eres. ─ No dijo nada ante sus vocablos, logrando atraer su atención. ¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando después de oírle? ─ Oye, ¿Para donde vas? ─ Le consulto al notar como comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida de ese lugar.

Nada salió de los labios del último de los Uchiha. Solo siguió su camino en completo mutismo, ignorando a quien le seguía muy de cerca. Solo la voz de Suigetsu era la que se escuchaba entre los dos mientras seguían un rumbo desconocido para él. Sus palabras se vieron silenciadas al llegar a las que parecían las ruinas de un hogar. El terreno era bastante amplio, pero parecía que el lugar había sido destrozado hace cientos de años. El sitio se notaba cargado por esa aura que solos los seres como él y el azabache lograban expresar, por lo que supuso que por eso mismo nadie se había atrevido a construir algo sobre ese sitio. O quizás podía deberse a otra razón...

Sus ojos instantáneamente se posaron en su compañero, quien accedía a ese lugar sin siquiera dudar, como si lo conociese perfectamente.

Así que aquí la mandaste. ─ Murmuro el de los cabellos blancos, al visualizar en suelo el cuerpo de la mujer que Karin había mandado al otro mundo. Aún no lograba comprender que tanto podía tener, que había causado ese reaccionar en el cubito de hielo que tenía enfrente suyo, ya que había visto un sin numero de mujeres muertas a mano de esa persona, y sin remordimiento alguno. En cambio ahora...

Sus pensares fueron cortados al visualizar como Sasuke se hacía un corte en la palma de su mano, comenzando a dibujar con esta el pentagrama que solía hacerse al momento de hacer un pacto. ¿Es que en verdad tenía pensado revivirla, aunque eso le costase compartir su vida?. Ella estaba muerta después de todo, por lo que sus almas quedarían unidas.

Si uno moría, lamentablemente el otro sufriría el mismo destino.

Oye, ¿Estas seguro...? Sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos una vez más, por la voz de quien había comenzado el rito sin siquiera dudarlo un momento. ─ Tsk. No puedo creerlo.

**...**

Todo estaba oscuro, ¿acaso estaba muerta?. Su cuerpo ya no dolía, incluso al observar su ser en la completa penumbra, no notaba ni rastro de sangre, de las heridas que le habían causado.

Siempre creyó que seria como había escuchado en la televisión, que su cuerpo caminaría por un extenso túnel, que hallaría esa anhelada luz al final del camino, que estaría junto a sus seres queridos que ya no se encontraban presentes en el mundo terrenal, pero todo era tan distinto. No había nada, se encontraba sola, en ningún lugar.

¿Acaso...no existe el cielo? ─ Sus ojos se humedecieron al venírsele a sus memorias la imagen de su progenitora, lo mucho que deseaba verla una vez más. ─ Madre...

Estas equivocada. ─ Los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga reflejaron asombro, ese tono de voz ella lo conocía. Sin esperar un segundo, angustiada comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en búsqueda de esa persona, hasta que lo hayo a unos pasos más adelante. Su expresión no mostraba nada, como siempre. ─ Tanto el cielo como el infierno existen, Hinata.

Ante sus palabras, la susodicha bajo su mirada. ¿Es que acaso no merecía estar en aquel anhelado lugar, junto a su progenitora?. El azabache noto su amargura, más desecho de su mente ese sentir que ella profesaba. Después de todo, siempre había sido egoísta.

Yo no te he dejado partir. ─ Su atención volvió a quien ahora se hallaba más cerca. Fue en ese instante que se percato de un extraño hilo que los unía. No lograba comprender que ocurría, porque eso salía de su pecho hacía el del moreno que estaba enfrente suyo. ─ Tú alma a sido devuelta, no podrás ir al cielo.

...¿P-Porque...? ─ Murmuro en un susurro esta, sin poder creer aún lo escuchado. ─ ¿Cómo...?

He hecho un pacto contigo. Volverás a nacer, pero ya no serás como eras antes. ─ No había manera de comprender para ella, ¿Cómo podría volver a la vida, en que renacería?. No entendía a que se refería. ─ Serás un demonio como yo.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio tras anunciar su determinación, contemplando el asombro que esta profesaba. Y sin que ella lo notase, prosiguió a dar por sellada su decisión, dando el último paso.

Los ojos blancos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al sentir como el posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, como profanaba con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Sus parpados fueron cediendo lentamente, dejándose llevar por lo expresado, ignorando como unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

**...**

Sus ojos blancos se sentían tan pesados. Por más que trataba de abrirlos, el deseo de seguir en la oscuridad volvía a inundarle. Su cuerpo, sabía que ya no se hallaba herido, más aún sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Se notaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente.

...¿H-Habrá sido un sueño? ─ Murmuro con clara amargura en el instante que sus blancas perlas por fin dieron con la luz del día. Aunque en un comienzo todo le resulto bastante borroso, poco a poco logro visualizar un techo bastante deteriorado.

No fue un sueño, pequeña Hinata-chan. ─ Al escuchar un tono de voz desconocido, la susodicha trato de sentarse con rapidez, cogiendo solo un enorme dolor en el cerebro. Esa persona parecía tener razón, no se sentía como uno. ─ Seguro te preguntaras quien soy...

Disculpe, pero... ¿Donde esta...Sasuke-kun?─ Suigetsu observo con mutismo como la mujer apretaba las colchas que la cubrían, reflejando así lo mucho que le estaba costando asimilar todo.

El muy idiota no se sentía bien, pero aún así no ha dejado de buscar un lugar donde podrán vivir. ─ Era verdad. En ese momento la Hyuuga se percato que no se encontraban en su hogar, sino donde había estado entrenando con Sasuke antes de la tragedia. ─ Ya sabes que no podrás volver a tu hogar, todo a sido cubierto. Tu familia murió debido a un supuesto asalto.

La muerte de su padre. Su sangre derramada en el pulido suelo del dojo, la risa de esos demonios, de esa mujer que se había hecho pasar por su amiga. Todos los recuerdos de ese fatídico día asaltaron sus pensamientos.

_Hanabi..._ ─ La figura de su pequeña hermana vino a sus pensares. Ella se había salvado, había logrado escapar de ese cruel destino. Debía saber donde estaba, si se hallaba con bien.

Con el deseo de ver a su familiar cercano vivo, la morena se impulso para ponerse en pie. Ignorando las palabras de quien la había estado cuidando, comenzó su caminata hacía la salida. Pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos por el chico de cabello blanco, quien le había sujetado el brazo en un intento de impedirle seguir sin hacerle daño.

P-Por favor, déjeme ir... ─ Pero solo recibió una negativa por parte de la otra persona, quien le decía que Sasuke le había dicho que permanecieran ese ese lugar hasta que él llegara. Más sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por la mujer, quien ahora inundada en lágrimas le repicaba que debía ir a ver si su hermana se hallaba en buenas condiciones. ─ ¡P-por favor, debo ver a Hanabi!

Hinata no supo que había pasado, pero entre tanto forcejeo, de pronto quien la había estado sujetando, salió volando para quedar estampado contra una pared, inconsciente.

_¿Q-Que paso...? _─ Con incertidumbre su mirada se poso en sus manos. Estas no lucían diferentes, pero percibía una extraña fuerza en su interior. ─ ¿...Acaso...?

¿Se puede saber que haces, Hinata? ─ Una mirada blanquecina, se topo con una completamente opuesta, más eso no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que esta la desvió con un claro eje de melancolía. ─ ¿Quieres salir en esas condiciones? ¿Te has mirado siquiera?

En ese momento, se percato que solo una camisa blanca, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, cubría su desnudez. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba, en su mente solo estaba esa persona. Fue por eso que se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero nuevamente era detenida por una mano.

No creas que podrás hacer conmigo, lo mismo que hiciste con Suigetsu. ─ Le decía severamente este, mientras forcejeaban. La insistencia fue tanta, que solo le quedo como alternativa empotrarla contra una pared, sujetando sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Cuando le iba a replicar, a decir que ya se calmase, los ojos llorosos de esta le hicieron callar, y aunque soltó sus manos, la mantuvo en ese sitio, esperando que lograra controlarse. ─ Ella esta en la casa de tu tío.

Tras lo escuchado, la peli azul se aferro al pecho del chico, escuchándose solamente sus sollozos en aquel abandonado lugar, hasta caer en la inconciencia nuevamente por el cansancio.

**...**

Tres días más habían transcurrido desde que había despertado, setenta y dos horas en los cuales medito lo que le habían contado. La policía había clasificado la muerte de los suyos como un asalto, que no se encontraron pistas para dar con los culpables, ya que seguramente eran unos expertos en la materia. Claro que los cuerpos de todos los demonios muertos, desaparecieron del lugar, aparentando que nada de lo realmente ocurrió, había pasado en verdad.

También se entero que seguro las memorias de su hermana habían sido remplazadas de igual manera, ya que aparentemente misma Hanabi había atestiguado que los maleantes habían tratado de llevarse a las dos, pero que su hermana la había ayudado a escapar, quedándose ella como distracción.

Era tan difícil asimilar todo, superar el dolor de perder a un ser querido una vez más, mientras el otro creía que ya no estaba en este mundo.

"_Mañana partimos a la cuidad de Konoha. Ya esta todo preparado" _

Las palabras de quien la había transformado, asaltaron sus memorias, trayendo nuevamente las dudas en su interior. ¿Podría acaso dejar todo su pasado, volver a comenzar nuevamente?

La luz de la luna que lograba colarse por una de las grietas del techo, era la única testigo de sus sentires, de su deseo de dejar todo en el olvido.

_Debo hacerlo..._ ─ Con cuidado de no despertar a ambos chicos que dormían apoyados cada uno en una pared, Hinata camino rumbo a la salida. Se hallaba dispuesta a dar un paso adelante, más sentía que debía hacerlo de la manera correcta.

Sus movimientos fueron captados desde un comienzo por el azabache, más esta vez no se interpondría en su camino, ya que sabía que era lo mejor. Aunque doliese, era mejor enfrentar la realidad. Por eso la siguió entre las sombras, hasta llegar al lugar que una vez fue su hogar.

Hinata no se sorprendió al ver todo destrozado, ya que con tan solo cerrar sus ojos, las escenas de lo pasado, estaban ahí como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. Todo lo demás parecía estar en su lugar, eso incluían algunos cuadros, adornos...

Sus ojos blancos se detuvieron en uno de los retratos de la que había sido su familia. En este se hallaba su madre junto a su padre, su hermana, pero extrañamente ella no se encontraba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Tu existencia fue borrada... ─ El temblor de su cuerpo se vio detenido al escuchar una voz a su espalda. Más no volteo a ver al recién llegado, su atención estaba netamente en el objeto que yacía entre sus dedos. ─ Esto es lo que siempre pasa cuando tomamos la vida de alguien.

La figura de esa chica que él había matado asalto sus pensamientos. Si borraban la memoria, ¿Cómo es que ella la había recordado?

Si te preguntas por esa mujer, yo lo permití. ─ _Ya veo _fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de quien ahora volteaba a verle.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─ Hablo ella con su tono suave de voz, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Antes de volver a retomar la palabra, el moreno pudo apreciar como Hinata apretaba contra si el retrato de los suyos, tomando quizás fuerzas para hacer su consulta ─...Cuando muera... ¿Podré ir al cielo?

El silencio los rodeo después de tal interrogante. Instantes que fueron rotos por la voz neutral de quien la había vuelto a la vida.

No, no podrás. ─ Las blancas orbes de la muchacha mostraron por unos segundos su asombro, para luego bajar su rostro sumido en el duro golpe de haber escuchado que no se volverían a reunir, aún cuando falleciera. ─ Tú alma caerá al infierno. Pero eso pasara solo cuando mueras, lo cual no permitiré que suceda.

Yo...quiero estar sola, no se realmente...que sentir en estos momentos. ─ Susurro la mujer, aún con su mirada cabizbaja.

Ódiame si quieres, golpéame si crees que es lo que dese... ─ No termino de expresarse, cuando un calor inundo su mejilla. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos blancos sumidos en la tristeza. ─ Que lo hagas, no cambiara nada, Hinata.

Lo se, pero...no me pidas que olvide todo, tan...fácilmente. ─ Sasuke sabía que tenía razón. Él no tenía ningún derecho de pedirle algo como eso, cuando su misma persona no era capaz de dejar el pasado atrás.

Te estaré esperando afuera. Creo que no hay que explicar por qué ¿o si?. ─ Tras verla asentir, salió del lugar sin decir vocablo alguno.

Había llegado el momento de sumirse en los recuerdos una vez más, para así poder dar el primer paso hacía su nueva vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 4**:-

_**Notas Dark**: Hi. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. No se fijen en las faltas, porque mi betita anda en examenes, y no la he leido. Ah. Y tenganme paciencia con las peleas, ya que soy nueva en esas cosas, y la verdad es que me cuestan bastante._

_kisses_


	5. Despedida

Hola a todos mis lectores.

Sinceramente es difícil para mí tomar esta decisión. Muchos de ustedes saben lo mucho que amo el SasuHina. Fue la primera pareja que me inspiro a escribir, que me llevo a conocer a maravillas personas, amigas y amigos a través del internet con mis mismos gustos.

Fue realmente divertido el comienzo. Saben que yo fui una de las primeras que comencé en esta pareja aquí al español. Desde ese momento yo quería que todo el mundo viera lo que yo veía, que Sasuke e Hinata eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y que por eso me había propuesto traer más fans a esta. Ahora es mucho más conocida, y no solo gracias a mí, sino a todos esos maravillosos escritores que tenemos.

Creo que mi meta está cumplida, que es hora de dar un paso adelante.

¿Por qué se preguntaran?

Pues es que ya no es divertido. Ahora solo me agota. Cansa tener que defender al SasuHina, a los mismos personajes, y hasta a mí misma. Porque muchos se encuentran con el derecho de juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme.

¿Saben cuánto he tenido que soportar? ¿Hacer como si nada, y mordérmelas para estar relativamente en paz?

Siempre me llegan mensajes desagradables. Tanto en tumblr, como en fanfiction. No por nada en ambas partes he tenido que bloquear los mensajes de anónimos. Si en fanfiction no recibo comentarios anónimos por eso mismo, porque los fans de otras parejas vienen solo a molestar, y luego todos ellos se hacen las víctimas.

Pero ya me aburrí, me canse. Amo el SasuHina, siempre me gustara, en eso no hay discusión, pero ya el fandom de Naruto me revienta, es demasiado toxico. No quiero más eso. Deseo disfrutar escribir nuevamente, que las personas gusten de lo que deseo expresar, y que todos la pasemos bien. Pero lastimosamente eso ya no se puede hacer en nada de lo que tenga que ver con Naruto.

Aun no sé si seguiré White Wishes. Tengo el siguiente capítulo a medio terminar, pero con todo lo que pasa, con todo lo que ha venido y viene de este fandom, no puedo, simplemente no me inspira. Y me duele, porque fue mi primer fandom.

Creo que ahora pueden estar felices quienes se esmeraron por molestarme solo por pensar diferente, por expresarme, porque no compartía sus ideas y gustos.

Yo me piro de este fandom por ahora. Quiero divertirme nuevamente, y eso es lo que buscare en Tokyo Ghoul.

Cuídense los que siempre me apoyaron (con comentarios, o solo leyendo). Quizás nos leamos en otros fandoms, con otras parejas.

Besos

**D**ark**A**my-chan.


End file.
